


Back of the Bus

by jessie_cristo



Series: Fic Challenges [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Jared Padalecki, UFOs, Younger Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: This is a classic high school love story - the golden boy quarterback falling for the nerdy, yet beautiful new kid… only there’s aliens!Jensen Ackles and his parents are the newest permanent residents in the small desert community of Rachel, Nevada - the closest inhabited area to Nellis Air Force Base and the infamous Area 51. They moved to Rachel to settle down and place roots; to build a normal life. If only they’d known that life for them and everyone else in the world was about to get as far from normal as possible.





	1. New Kid In Town

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> FAIR WARNING: This fic has a 'To Be Continued' ending... the story ended up growing bigger than I'd originally planned and there was no way I would've been able to finish before the deadline, so I ended it as a TBC. I do plan on continuing it and have in fact decided to turn it into a trilogy. Part 2 will be up soon, the start of it is coming along nicely.
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> As always, my biggest thanks go out to my betas cyncitymojo and jerzcaligirl. Despite all your personal trials and in cyncitymojo's case, her own fics to get out, you two were always there for me with invaluable observations, feedback and encouragement. Love you, bitches!
> 
> Also, this being my first Big Bang as an author, was nerve-wracking and challenging at the same time. I think I was incredibly blessed to have been picked by the wonderful Dancing_Adrift. Not only is she an amazing and talented artist, she's attentive and intuitive and created visuals that just FIT! Not only that! She also cared enough to give me some pointers and corrections in my story which showed to me how much she really did care. It was a real honor and pleasure working with her and I pray we get to work together many more times on into the future. xoxo
> 
> Please be sure to check out Dancing_Adrift's art on the links below and give her all the kudos and feedback that you can 'cos she truly deserves recognition for her talent.  
>  **[Art Post](https://dancing-adrift.dreamwidth.org/17773.html)**

Unlike most kids, Jensen didn’t mind how his father’s work forced his family to move a lot. Being almost cripplingly shy and having strict parents didn’t lend to making and keeping friends all that easily.

Sure, Jensen wanted to have friends, or even a best friend one day, but most people didn’t have the patience for his shyness or mistakenly thought he was a snob. He had _one_ friend that he thought he could dub a ‘best friend’ but Ty Olsson, the eleven-year-old boy he’d met when he was ten and Jensen’s father had a two-year contract with a company in California, was a lousy pen pal and keeping in touch had been hard the past couple of years.

Their friendship got better when email and online chat came along, but Ty still took days to reply to even just one email, and they almost always were never on AOL at the same time. So Jensen tended to call him his ‘only’ friend, which in his estimation made Ty better than a best friend.

Now that Jensen was sixteen and about to start his Junior year in high school, Jensen’s mother, Donna, had demanded that her husband find a job that would allow them to finally settle in one place so that Jensen could complete his last two years of high school without the stress of moving.

Jensen’s dad, Alan, a small business specialist who’d mainly worked for startup corporations, had a two-acre piece of land given to him by a deceased aunt in the miniscule town of Rachel, Nevada.

The majority of residents in Rachel lived in trailer homes. The Ackles, even with all their moving around, had always lived in places that had actual foundations and a history behind them. They planned on building a house on the land, but for now all three of them viewed living in a trailer as something new and adventurous.

Alan arranged for a top-of-the-line trailer home to be delivered and set up for power and water so that it was move-in ready when he and his family arrived at the start of summer. For now the sleek, silver two-bedroom Airstream he’d purchased online from a dealership in Las Vegas would do. 

As a surprise for his mother, Jensen’s dad had also arranged for a local handyman to build a covered wrap-around deck with built-in planters so that his wife could finally grow the garden she’d always wanted, and a spacious wood and tin two-car garage off to the side of the trailer.

Alan had then accepted an offer he’d initially turned down as the Director for the Visitor’s Bureau of Alamo, Nevada, which was about an hour drive north of Rachel.

Rachel had no school, so Jensen would be bussed every day to and from Alamo to attend Pahranagat Valley High School (PVHS). Alan and Donna had strong moral beliefs and insisted that one must work hard for all that they had. Even if other kids his age were given cars on their sixteenth birthdays, Jensen never assumed that his parents would do the same and so he had been saving since he was fourteen. If he managed to find a job in Rachel that paid even just minimum wage, Jensen was sure he’d have enough by the start of his senior year to buy a car of his own.

Three days after moving to Rachel, Jensen applied for and got a part-time job at the Little A'Le'Inn Restaurant, Museum & Motel. Because he was new, he was assigned tasks with all three businesses so that he could learn the ins and outs of the whole place. He was told that after a week or so he’d get to choose which area he’d like to primarily work in, or he could stay a floater and go where he’s needed most for any given day.

Jensen loved working at the A'Le'Inn. He wasn’t into the whole alien conspiracy or aviation thing almost all of Rachel’s tourists were, but he didn’t judge anyone for what they believed or took up as hobbies. The place was interesting and his bosses and the staff were fun and easy to work with.

He’d even managed to make a friend with someone his own age who also worked there named Traci. She and Jensen got along right from the start, but Traci only worked the restaurant. Even if she was pretty enough to be considered a hottie, Traci Dinwiddie was kooky and outspoken enough to be a perfect fit with the permanent residents of Rachel.

She was loud, dressed like a slutty groupie, and had a vocabulary that would make even a seasoned sailor blush. But she was also funny, caring, and a stalwart friend. Despite her rough edges, both of Jensen’s parents adored her and Traci loved them right back. She and her older brother Troy owned the only gas station and car repair shop in town and Troy had also sort of been adopted into the Ackles family. 

Especially after Jensen’s mother found out the two were orphaned when Troy was eighteen and Traci was twelve. Troy had struggled, then succeeded in proving to Child Services that he could continue running the gas station while also taking care of Traci and he had been granted custody of his little sister.

Troy hadn’t wanted Traci hanging around the rough sort of people that frequented the shop. So she’d gotten a job at the Little A'Le'Inn restaurant as soon as she turned sixteen. The gas station wasn’t even what one would call a _real_ gas station, anyways. With one pump out front and the shop being nothing more than a two-bay wooden structure attached to their trailer, it wasn’t like there was a lot of work needing to be done.

Some mornings, however, Jensen questioned his decision to befriend the girl. Especially when she used an alien mask to bang on his window to scare him awake like she did the morning of their first day of school.

Jensen, Traci, and an Asian kid were the only ones to board the bus in front of the restaurant that morning. The driver, Mr. Benedict, Jensen had learned, lived in Rachel but had to leave early every school day to make his pick-ups in the bigger towns of Alamo and Caliente. So, rain or shine, they had to make sure to be at the restaurant by five-thirty to ride with him to Alamo when he leaves at precisely five-forty-five.

The only good thing about getting up at the ass-crack of dawn that Jensen could see was that he and the handful of patrons that went to the restaurant that early got to have the first freshly brewed cups of black gold.

The day’s baking was also usually done by then too, so they also had their pick of hot, delicious pastries and bread to take with them on the bus.

Jensen also discovered that Mr. Benedict had tricked his bus out with a killer sound system and was a fan of what his mother referred to as ‘mullet rock’. Traci said she preferred indie bands like the Descendants or the Pixies, but he caught her singing along to Aerosmith too, and let it slide.

Jensen enjoyed the nearly hour-long ride into Alamo, munching on sweet baked goods, sipping his delicious coffee and talking quietly with Traci. They’d tried to include the Asian kid, Osric, in their talk but the kid seemed to prefer to just sleep. So they left him alone.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when they neared Alamo, sending golden-yellow beams of light through the windows of the bus. Traci was in the middle of warning him about what cliques to avoid if he didn’t wanna get a flushie, when a beam of sunlight struck Jensen, turning his dark-blonde hair gold and highlighting his smooth alabaster skin with its light dusting of freckles, when she cut herself off and just stared at Jensen with a tilt to her head.

“What?” Jensen asked. “Do I have crumbs on my face?” Wiping at his mouth and chin.

“You know you could be really hot if you did away with those geeky glasses and stopped wearing sweaters and hoodies all the time. I mean, you’re cute as you are, but you could be seriously _seriously_ hot!”

“I’d be blind as a bat without my glasses,” Jensen tried to deflect.

“Hello? Contacts?”

“And I like comfy clothing.”

“Then find some that actually fit you!”

“I don’t like shopping.”

Laughing, Traci reached across the aisle to slap Jensen’s knee. “You have an answer for everything.”

Still trying to deflect, Jensen pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked out the windows. “You know, I’ve never sat in the back of a bus before.”

“Huh?”

“Every school I’ve ever been to, and I’ve been to many - Only the cool kids got to sit in the back.”

“Well then, you’re moving up in the world Ackles. ‘Cos you’re now all back of the bus with me! The coolest chick in all of Rachel, Nevada.”

Jensen chuckled and nodded. “Surely, there are more high school kids living in Rachel. I’ve seen some of them around town.”

“Well yeah, but none that go around saying ‘surely’,” Traci teased.

“Sorry. The hazards of being an insatiable reader.”

“No biggie, it’s all part of your charm. And yes, there are other high school kids in and around Rachel, but almost all of them either ride with their parents who work in Alamo, or they have their own cars. Only the ‘Richies’ have their own cars.”

She then paused to look at Jensen again with that odd tilting of her head. “Why don’t you ride with your dad or have a car? I can tell even though you live in a trailer that your family is well off. Did you break a rule and your mom and dad take your car?”

“One, my dad’s an even worse morning person than I am. He doesn’t have to be at work until ten am, so he refuses to get up any time before eight. And two, my parents think I’d take better care of a car if I had to work to buy one myself. By summer I should have enough and then you and I will be driving to school for senior year.”

“Woohoo! Can’t wait. I might have a car by then, too, though. Troy’s the same way as your parents. He bought a junky old Camaro off of a customer and he’s having me fix it up myself before he’d let me have it free and clear. Only, he doesn’t want me working there at night, so I can only work on it on the weekends when I’m not working at the restaurant.”

“That’s awesome. I love classic cars. I’m hoping to get a Camaro too, or the Impala I saw at the back of your brother’s shop. Only, I don’t know much about fixing up cars. Would you help me and then I can help you with your car?”

“Fuck yeah, I’d help you! I bet even Troy would. He’s been wanting to fix up that Impala for a long time, but never had the finances or the time. And I’ll take any help I can get with mine. Warning though, my brother tends to teach as he works. So you may end up getting more help than you bargained for.”

“I don’t mind. I would love to learn!”

Traci suddenly sat up and peered down the aisle and out the front windshield of the bus. “We’re here. Welcome to Pahranagat Valley High School, Jenny baby. Or Peeves as kids call it.”

“Peeves? Like the poltergeist at Hogwarts!” Jensen totally didn’t giggle.

“Oh my God.” Traci laughed, shaking her head slightly as she collected her backpack and the trash from her breakfast. “You really _are_ the most adorable dork.”


	2. Old Scars

Jared smirked as he heard another titter of girlish laughter to his left. He turned to glance at the small group of freshmen girls who were openly gaping at him. Throwing them a wink, he grinned when they broke out into loud giggles and all of them going red in the face.

Jared enjoyed his status as the ‘golden boy’ of PVHS. He’d dominated at every sport he’d taken up since he was in middle school and when he’d shot up in height and weight in between his freshman and sophomore year, he’d added football to his sports accomplishments, along with basketball, baseball, and track.

Now, in his senior year, Jared was looking forward to literally ruling the school. Over the summer he’d allowed his sable brown hair to grow ‘til it was brushing his shoulders. Unlike the current fad of teens and young adults bleaching their hair and dying it varying shades of blonde, Jared had kept his hair its natural color, knowing that it made him stand out and complemented his lightly-golden complexion. Jared was popular and most people he met either wanted to fuck him, be him, or be best friends with him. But Jared only kept a few in his inner circle. He’d been burned one too many times by gold-diggers who only wanted him ‘cos his parents were rich, or wanted to use him to improve their own social standing.

Chad Murray, Christian Kane, Sandy McCoy, and Colin Ford were the only people he considered to be his actual friends. They’d been inseparable since grade school and they’d all proven their loyalty to each other countless times down the years.

Jared was also openly bisexual. Most wouldn’t know it with a casual look around with both towns, but majority of the people in Rachel and Alamo were as progressive if not more-so than other places. Even much bigger places with an obvious LGBT community like California or Florida.

PFLAG and the GSA had a strong influence in both towns and most people who thought to gay bash or even harass or bully any in the LGBT community usually found themselves chastised or scorned by the residents. Rachel and Alamo were proud of their open-mindedness and acceptance of all to their towns. Straight, gay, religions, political stances and any skin color. Even if it was green.

With Jared, he dated or fucked whoever caught his fancy, be it girl or boy. Man or woman. But only he knew that he actually preferred boys and men more. Pretty ones, especially.

Like the one walking down the hall towards him with the wacky, but always fun, Traci Dinwiddie.

The boy was obviously younger than Jared, but he was only a mere inch or two shorter, which made him the perfect height in Jared’s opinion.

When Jared veered into Traci’s path forcing the girl to stumble to a halt, causing her to drop her cup of coffee, the boy instantly squatted to snatch up the cup and used some napkins to try and wipe up the worst of the mess.

“Goddammit, Padalecki! That was some damn good coffee you made me drop, you cunthole!” Traci snapped at him. “Jensen, you don’t have to clean that. The school has janitors you know.”

Jared grinned at Traci’s usual brash attitude that never failed to amuse him. Christian rolled his eyes while Chad looked like he was ready to start drooling.

“Morning, Trace. Sorry about your coffee. I’ll buy you another,” Jared said to her, even if he still hadn’t taken his eyes off the boy crouched down before them. “Who do we have here?” Jared asked, his breath catching when thickly lashed, beautiful moss green eyes glared up at him before the new boy finally stood back up. Staring boldly back at Jared.

“Her coffee was from _Little A'Le'Inn_. I doubt there’s anywhere around here that makes it as good as they do.”

Jared’s brows shot up at the surly words coming from such lush, sinful lips. _And he had freckles, too?!_ Jared was a sucker for freckles. He would love to find out if they graced any other part of the boy’s body.

“You’re right. You must’ve been in Rachel, then.”

“He just moved in this summer and works the motel side. This is Jensen Ackles. Jensen, this overgrown coffee wrecker is Jared Padalecki.” She then pointed to the others with Jared, one by one. “And that’s Chris Kane, Sandy McCoy and Colin Ford.”

“You forgot me, baby. Hiya neighbor, I’m Chad Murray. I guess we all live in Rachel, it’s weird we haven’t met ‘til now.”

“Don’t call me ‘baby’, fuckpole. I didn’t forget you, I was deliberately ignoring you,” Traci cut in before Jensen could reply.

“Aw honey, if you keep talking dirty like that, I might just come in my pants,” Chad cooed, making a ridiculous kissy face at her. 

Chris rolled his eyes but his lips quirked in a amusement as he watched.

“Isn’t that a daily thing for you?” Traci shot back at Chad.

“Only when you’re around, sweetness.”

“Look, you…” Traci gritted out, both hands clenched into tight fists.

Jared rushed to head off another cussing match between Traci and Chad. For some weird reason the two always went at it whenever they crossed paths, and both seemed to relish their verbal warfare a little too much.

“Well, seeing as how we’re all heading in the same direction after school, why don’t you ride with us? I can replace Traci’s coffee and you and I can get to know each other better,” Jared said with his best smile, dimples popping in his cheeks, his hazel eyes glinting invitingly as he gazed at Jensen.

Jensen could feel his body reacting, but he fought it back and instead let his inner snark out. “Sounds a bit crowded. Thanks, but no thanks. We like the bus.”

He then gave a polite smile to Jared’s friends. “Nice meeting you all,” he said to them as he took Traci’s hand and pulled her along.

“Later, loser,” she called out to Chad while flipping him the bird with her other hand.

Jared watched Jensen and Traci leave with a bemused expression on his face as Chad sputtered and huffed, Chris doing his best to calm the blonde down.

“The Great Jared Padalecki has finally met his match,” Colin said quietly. Sandy came to stand right beside him, grinning impishly up at Jared.

Sandy giggled as she reached over to lightly push Jared in the opposite direction of where Traci and the new boy had headed. “I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. Let’s go, we’re gonna be late for class.”

Jared continued walking, shaking his head at his friends. “I don’t know what you’re all talking about. It’s not like I’ve never been rejected before.”

“Ha! Name ONE time!” Chad chortled. “Name one time that you hit on someone and they shut you down.”

“Roma turns me down all the time.”

“The lunch lady?!” Chris laughed. “She’s like sixty years old and you only flirt with her so that she’ll give you the best and biggest portions.”

“You guys are acting like I can’t take no for an answer. Even if it rarely happens, I’m not conceited enough to think I can have anyone I want.”

His friends paused then traded looks back and forth in a comical fashion before bursting out laughing.

“Fuck you all,” Jared muttered before pulling open the door to his first class and stepping in.

As he made his way to a seat near the long row of windows, he thought over his encounter with the pretty as sin Jensen Ackles. Unknown to his friends, Jared has hit on and been rejected by many in the past. Jared hadn’t approached them for anything more than a quick fuck, so when they turned him down, it didn’t phase him. He’d just moved on to the next.

Even if he found the new boy appealing in every way, Jared has never had to work hard to get laid. People chased him; he never did the chasing and there was no way he was changing that up for anyone. Not even pretty little boys with green eyes, sinful lips and adorable freckles.

Besides, Jensen Ackles didn’t look like the type that slept around. Jared was pretty sure that Jensen was the ‘relationship’ type... and Jared didn’t _do_ relationships. At least, not anymore.

On the ride back to Rachel, Jensen and Traci took the two back seats again. The both of them laying flat on their backs with their legs propped up against the windows and their heads hanging off the edge of the seats in the aisle.

“Sorry for going all caveman and turning down that ride with Jared and his friends. You know you could’ve ridden with them and I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Ha! You know the only reason why Jared offered us a ride home was to get in your pants, right? He didn’t give a flying fuck about making me spill my coffee.”

Jensen shrugged, closing his eyes and enjoying the lulling sway of the bus’ movement.

“Can I ask you a question?” Traci said, all traces of amusement gone from her voice.

Jensen cracked one eye open to look over at her. “Shoot.”

“Why do you dress the way that you do? Because the way you handled Padalecki back at school… that’s not the way some shy little nerd usually handles being hit on by a six-foot-plus Hottie McHotterson. You left them all speechless, including Jared Padalecki, who has probably given more rides than a Greyhound bus, and I don’t mean in his car.”

When Jensen kept his eyes closed and didn’t speak for quite a while, Traci felt a surge of regret. “If it’s too personal you don’t have to tell me, Jen. Don’t be mad. I know I can be a little too nosey. I’ll shut up now.”

Jensen’s eyes snapped open and he flipped over to stretch out on his stomach, upper body propped up on his elbows. “No! It’s fine. I don’t mind you asking, it’s just… I’ve never told anyone this. Not even my parents know the exact details.”

“If it’s too hard to talk about, I completely understand.”

“It _is_ hard for me to talk about, mostly, I just try to forget it ever happened, but I feel like I wanna tell you.”

Traci smiled softly. Her usual brash and loud personality completely gone.

Jensen stared down at his twiddling thumbs as he began to talk.

_Two Years Ago… Irvine, Orange County CA_

_“I’ll be back to get you two at exactly eleven-thirty, you’d better be here. And if I even suspect that either of you were drinking or doing any kind of drugs, I WILL narc you out to mom and dad.” warned Brock, DJ’s older stepbrother who was home from college for the weekend._

_Brock Kelly and DJ Qualls were Jensen’s neighbors and the only friends he’d made since he and his family had moved onto their street roughly four months ago. Both brothers were openly gay, and while Brock was gorgeous and Jensen could see himself falling for him, the older guy’s aversion to commitment and his preference for one-night, no-strings-attached sex, Jensen decided that Brock really wasn’t his type and started thinking of him as an older brother._

_It wasn’t that Jensen was shy or hard to get along with, but because he and his family moved around so much, Jensen tended to avoid making connections that would most likely break when he had to move again. But it didn’t mean he wouldn’t want an actual, devoted boyfriend one day._

_With DJ and then eventually his older brother Brock, the two had made it their mission to get the quiet, yet charming Jensen out of his self-imposed shell and introduce him to all the wonders of a gay-friendly Irvine, California._

_Brock was a lover of fashion labels and dressing to enhance, not flaunt. He taught both Jensen and DJ the do’s and don’ts of the gay social structure in their community and sort of became Jensen’s mentor. Jensen took to it much better than DJ, getting dates with an almost embarrassing ease that left DJ a bit envious._

_Now, Brock was helping them to attend their first big party, even if he had doubts about them going to where a majority of the party-goers would be much older than the two boys._

_He reasoned that with how fast the boys were gaining in popularity at their school, that the party would be a good learning experience for them._

_But Brock was still going to make sure the boys had rules. He’d attended quite a few high school keggers in his time and he was well aware of how wild they could get._

_He pointed a finger at first DJ, then at Jensen. “Both of you better not make me regret this. As for you Jenny. Don’t accept open drinks from anyone, no matter how much they sweet talk you, DJ already knows this but I’m telling you now. Also, I have your parents’ phone numbers, so if you step out of line I’ll narc you out to them, too.”_

_“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Brock! We get it! Satanic cults and sex orgies are A-OK but no drugs or booze. You can go now!” DJ said waspishly, rolling his eyes at his older brother._

_Brock’s green eyes narrowed on his little brother and looked like he was about to change his mind._

_“He’s kidding, Brock!” Jensen cut in, smacking DJ’s thigh with one hand even as he opened his door and began climbing out of Brock’s car. “We know the rules. We promise to follow them.”_

_DJ and Jensen waved Brock off then made their way up the long, elegant drive. The front door opened the moment they reached it and it was Matt Cohen himself, standing there and smiling invitingly at them._

_“DJ, Jensen… glad you two could make it.”_

_Everything from there was like a whirlwind in Jensen’s memory. Matt introduced them around, got them some unopened bottles of soda without making a big deal about how they were too young for alcohol._

_DJ looked like he was in 7th heaven when Matt draped an arm over his shoulders as they walked around and mingled with others. Jensen was happy for his friend and split up to give them space and went off to explore on his own._

_Jensen had then spent the next two hours dancing with other guys or girls, mostly guys, playing pool, flirting and just having as much fun as he could while keeping an eye on the time. By the time ten o’clock rolled around, he was getting tired and had the numbers of quite a few guys in his pockets. One of the guys had even spilled a little beer down his back when he went to hug Jensen and he was a little worried about having to explain that to Brock later._

_With that in mind, Jensen begged off of the last invitation to dance and made his way upstairs to look for an unoccupied bathroom. He was hoping to wash the beer smell off of his shirt and somehow dry it enough to put it back on before they had to leave and meet Brock._

_There weren’t many people upstairs and most of the rooms he tried were locked, but had the sounds of people doing more than dancing coming from inside. Finally, down a short hall, he found a medium-sized bathroom. Searching the cabinets and drawers under the sink he found a blow dryer and whooped victoriously. He plugged it in then unbuttoned and whipped his shirt off._

_He’d just finished washing and wringing it out, when he heard the bathroom door closing then locking behind him. Whipping around in alarm, Jensen sagged in relief when he saw it was Matt._

_“Hi Matt, sorry to just help myself here, but someone had a little accident with their beer earlier and I needed to wash the smell off before heading home. Hope you don’t mind.”_

_Matt leaned up against the door and dragged his gaze lazily down then up Jensen’s body, licking his bottom lip as he did._

_“Don’t mind at all. Not one bit.” he said, with an obvious leer._

_Jensen could feel a frisson of worry worm up his spine. “Where’s DJ?”_

_“Fuck if I know. The little prude probably went home crying to his mama.”_

_Jensen frowned, putting the blow dryer down. “You know he’s my friend, right?”_

_“Your friend needs to learn how to lighten up. Like you. Look at you, looking all sweaty and good enough to eat. Going around flashing your tits for all to see.”_

_Jensen did a double take and now actual fear began pooling in his stomach. “I’m not flashing anything, I told you why I have my shirt off. Are you drunk or high, Matt?”_

_The older boy chuckled then pushed off of the door and began ambling towards Jensen. “A little bit of both? I think. DJ said you two had to leave at eleven. Wanna have some fun before you go?”_

_From the way Matt squeezed at his own crotch and continued hungrily eyeing Jensen’s naked chest, Jensen had no trouble figuring out what type of fun the older boy was referring to._

_Scowling, Jensen whipped his wet shirt back on and began buttoning it up. “What the fuck, Matt? I thought you were into DJ. You strike out with him so you thought you’d give me a try?”_

_“Nope. You were the goal the whole time, baby.”_

_“What?!”_

_“I only invited him ‘cause I knew he’d bring you along, too. Been wanting to get between those bowlegs since the first time I saw you.” Matt growled, grabbing Jensen by one arm and dragging the smaller boy up against his body, his other hand running down Jensen’s bare chest, popping off the two buttons Jensen had managed to fasten before being grabbed._

_“Little DJ was gonna be the appetizer while you were always the main course, baby. Why else would I invite a couple of freshmen to my party? Don’t tell me you actually thought it was because I wanted to be friends?”_

_“Oh my God, you’re such a fucking pig! Why couldn’t you just ask me out? Why go to all this trouble?”_

_Matt laughed. “Don’t be silly. I can’t date a freshman, baby. Seniors don’t date freshmen. Besides, I’m in a social standing that’s much higher than yours. I don’t go slumming, I stay in my dad’s good graces and he keeps doling out the money.”_

_“Dating’s out of the question, but fucking them isn’t?! You’re a pretentious asshole!”_

_“Your word against mine.” Matt’s eyes flashed with anger. He then grabbed Jensen by the neck and slammed him up against the wall._

_Jensen gasped, hands flying up. One to push against Matt’s much bigger chest, the other to wrap around the thumb the older boy was trying to press into Jensen’s trachea._

_Matt knocked Jensen’s hand off of his chest, then used the same hand to hurriedly work at getting Jensen’s pants open. “I invited you to my party, you owe me.” he snarled into Jensen’s ear as he pushed his face against the side of Jensen’s head, the younger boy grunting with the effort to push Matt back._

_“I don’t owe you shit, get OFF of me!” Jensen screamed, pulling on Matt’s hand, still clamped around his throat, large fingers digging in and probably leaving bruises._

_“Shut up, you little bitch! Going around school, teasing me every day with that tight little ass of yours. This is what little bitch-teases get. Lots of people saw you here at my party. Your social standing will rise at school, so you owe me a little payback, bitch! Play nice and I might even say hi to you in the hall sometimes.”_

_“You know it’s too bad you didn’t just ask to date me, Matt.” Jensen wheezed, glaring up into the bigger boy’s dark and hungry gaze._

_“Why’s that?”_

_“‘Cos then you’d have learned that MY dad made sure I’d be able to defend myself if anything like this ever happened to me.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Without further warning, Jensen bent Matt’s thumb back, fast and hard, until he heard the digit snap and Matt started howling in pain._

_Pushing Matt back far enough to get one leg up, Jensen straight-kicked him right in the stomach, the other boy doubled over with a loud ‘OOF’ before staggering backward and crashing through the glass doors of the shower stall._

_Matt lay there whimpering, cradling his injured hand to his chest while trying not to move too much on the shards of glass he was lying on._

_“You are going to regret this, Ackles.” Matt wheezed, face flushed a dark, unappealing red._

_“Your word against mine, Matt. Who’s gonna believe that a 14-year-old little bitch-tease like me just kicked your ass? So go ahead and try to talk shit about me at school. I’ll make sure everyone knows what a sleazy, manipulative child rapist you are.”_

_Matt stared up at Jensen with hatred burning fiercely in his eyes, but he knew Jensen had the upper hand. For now._

_Jensen then straightened his shirt, muttered to himself when he noticed two buttons were missing. He then practically ran out of the bathroom and back downstairs. He found DJ near the front door and rushed him out of the house._

By the time he was done telling his story, Jensen was sitting up and leaning against the window, staring out at the darkening desert as it whipped past them. Traci had also gotten up from her seat and was sitting beside him, pressed up against him, her head on his shoulder.

“So you know kung fu?” she asked softly, making Jensen chuckle.

“Muay Thai.” he replied, turning his head to smile down at her.

“Cool. Where’d you learn and can you teach me?”

Jensen laughed aloud, somehow not surprised that out of all that he’d revealed to her, that his fighting skills were what his crazy new friend would focus on.

After promising to teach her some moves, Jensen told her of all that had happened later.

Of how he’d lost DJ, and subsequently Brock, as friends. When Jensen told DJ what had happened, DJ was angry. But not at Matt. He blamed Jensen for throwing himself at Matt. No matter how Jensen tried to reason with him, DJ believed that Jensen was just trying to steal Matt from him. Jensen hadn’t waited for Brock that night. He’d walked home with DJ’s scathing condemnation ringing in his ears.

When he’d gotten home, even though he tried to hide it, his parents knew right away there was something wrong. After spotting the bruising on his neck, they’d called the cops and they’d ended up at the hospital where Matt was being treated and where Alan Ackles had insisted that Jensen be checked over for any permanent damage.

Matt’s parents were out of town, but while Jensen was getting checked over Alan and Donna started filing a complaint with the officers that had responded. They were told that Matt, still being a minor, couldn’t be questioned without one of his parents present so the Ackles’ were sent home after Jensen was cleared by the doctors.

The next day, Matthew Cohen Sr. offered to pay off Jensen’s dad if he dropped the charges, but Alan and Donna refused. When Jensen tried to return to school, DJ was ignoring Jensen and hanging with Matt’s friends. Even if Matt wasn’t back in school yet, word had gotten around and everywhere Jensen went he was getting cold stares and people whispering ‘slut’ at him. His locker was vandalized and he was ‘accidentally’ shoved a couple of times. Jensen walked out before lunch time.

Three days later, Alan was mysteriously no longer needed at his job and he was let go.

At that point, all Jensen wanted to do was leave. But because of the charges they filed, the police advised them to stay in town.

When Matt’s father came to them with an even bigger offer, Jensen begged his parents to drop the charges and accept. Reluctantly, they did, and a week later the Ackles’ left California; Alan picking up another job in Texas.

“I haven’t spoken to DJ since. Brock and I still email now and then but I don’t think DJ knows we keep in touch.”

“I don’t know this DJ guy, but he’s an idiot for not believing and supporting you. You got me now, Jenny baby. I’ll always have your back.”

Just then, the music in the bus faded out as the driver turned down the volume. “Hey kids, look out the right side!” he shouted, excitedly.

Osric, who had been snoozing on a seat further to the front of the bus popped up into view, his black hair a wild mess as he looked around, confused. Jensen chuckled at him before turning to look out the window Traci was now pressed up against.

At first, he didn’t see anything, then he and Traci gasped as glowing blue lights appeared in the early evening sky a couple miles away from them.

Jensen jumped a bit when Osric spoke next to him. “That’s over Nellis. The Air Force base.”

“Gotta be drones again, right?” Traci said, staring raptly at the pretty lights on the horizon.

“I don’t know, maybe. Never seen drones like that before, though.”

Jensen was well aware of what his new hometown was famous for and never really gave it much thought. He didn’t believe in aliens but he didn’t find anything wrong with people who did. As he stared at the blue lights, the fine hairs on his arm rose and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine.


	3. Lights In The Sky

When Rob stopped in front of the restaurant, Jensen spotted his parents, Traci’s brother, their boss J.D., and some other people gathered inside, all of them talking animatedly.

“What’s going on here?” Traci murmured, stepping up beside Jensen. Rob and Osric left the bus to join them.

Spotting them through the window, Donna left the group and rushed out to them.

“Jensen, honey. We’re gonna eat here tonight. Rachel was on the news because of those blue lights. You saw them, yes?” Jensen and Traci both nodded. “We all gathered here to plan and prepare for the influx of visitors J.D. says is bound to come. In all the hubbub, I didn’t have time to cook dinner. J.D.’s cooking up a storm, we’re all gonna eat here, he says it’s his treat.”

“Awesome!” Traci crowed. “Anything to get out of eating another one of my brother’s surprise casseroles.”

“Hey!” Troy scolded, playfully, walking up to join them. “I never heard you complain when you’re scarfing it down at home.”

“Of course not, bro. ‘Cos if I did, you’d make me do the cooking and we both know we won’t survive that.”

They all laughed until J.D. stuck his head out of the door of his restaurant-slash-bar and called them all in to eat.

Sitting around a large gathering of tables, Jensen, Traci and Osric listened in as the adults discussed the inevitable rush of alien conspiracists and news-people.

Jensen learned that his mother had also gotten a job with J.D.. Donna stated that with Jensen and Alan being out of the house so much she felt isolated and needed to get out of the house more. Jensen had decided he liked working the motel side of the business more but his mother preferred working the gift shop side of the restaurant. He was glad to see his mother looking happy and excited.

Just then, J.D.’s wife Hilarie came bustling into the restaurant with a bundle of papers in her hand, blonde hair pulled into a messy knot atop her head and a frazzled look about her that Jensen had yet to see in the woman. Hilarie was Jensen’s direct boss. She ran the motel side of the business and she ran it strictly, but fairly. Since he turned fifteen, Jensen had worked odd jobs and part time work at every place his father had moved them to. Hilarie was one of the best bosses he’s ever had and one of the main reasons why he preferred to work with her. It’s not that he had anything against J.D., but his loud and brash manner, along with the hectic pace of the restaurant was not really Jensen’s style.

He usually preferred jobs he could work alone, jobs that had a structure to them. With Hilarie, everything was scheduled down to the last minute to maximize her employees’ time without overworking them and Jensen liked the stability of it. But both J.D. and Hilarie paid their employees well, with good benefits one normally didn’t find in small businesses like theirs.

“Oh good!” she said, when she spotted Jensen. “Jensen I’m gonna need you to come into work right after school tomorrow. We’ve fully booked all the rooms already and Maria and Jules are working late tonight to make sure all the rooms will be ready by noon tomorrow. Jules will work overtime to cover the rest of the day and you will be relieving him. Will that be a problem?”

“No, not at all ma’am.”

“Hillz, baby. Take a break and come eat something.” J.D. said, pulling his petite wife into his lap.

“Don’t have time, hun. But I’ll take a little something to eat on the go.” Reaching over to his plate, Hilarie cut her husband’s philly steak sandwich in half, then wrapped it up in a napkin and got back to her feet. When she bent over to kiss him on the cheek she stole the dill pickle off his plate, giggling as she scampered out of his reach. “Need to run to Chau’s Market for more toilet tissue, drop it off to Maria, then I’ll head home.”

Osric’s mother Ondine had finished her meal and offered to walk over with Hilarie so that she could relieve Odelia, Osric’s older sister, who was minding the store alone. J.D. got himself another pickle from behind the counter, then returned. As he picked up the remainder of his sandwich, talk resumed around the table.

After dessert, Jensen found himself blinking and yawning and after the second time he caught himself dozing off, he looked over at Traci and noticed she was looking quite drowsy herself. Thanking J.D. for the wonderful dinner, Jensen offered to walk Traci home and since Osric lived in the same area he offered to go with them. Troy thanked the two boys then went back to talking to the other adults.

They didn’t seem to be working out plans anymore and were mostly talking about past events where the town was overrun by fanatics, press, and intellectuals wanting a first person experience of the subculture of alien enthusiasts.

Outside, the night was cool and the sky a blanket of stars. They spent a minute just looking up at the sky.

“I’ll never get tired of this.” Traci murmured. Osric and Jensen just nodded in agreement.

Eventually, they moved along, walking slowly, talking about random stuff about the town, its people, and their school.

Just as they reached the opening to Traci’s and Osric’s street, a sleek, yellow Infiniti pulled up alongside them. Colin and Sandy got out of it, smiling at Jensen as they walked over.

“Jensen…” Sandy called out. “We were just at the diner and your parents told us where you were heading.”

“Can we talk?” Colin asked, smiling at Traci and giving Osric a nod in greeting.

Sandy waved hello to Traci and Osric, smirking when the Asian boy blushed and ducked his head, then turned to give Jensen a serious stare when he spoke.

“Why were you looking for me?”

“Okay, listen. Hear us out. We love Jared like a brother. We’ve been friends since we were all in diapers, practically.”

“You were still wearing diapers in junior high?” Colin joked, smiling brightly as he dodged a swat from Sandy.

Jensen noticed, now that Jared wasn’t around, how handsome Colin was, especially when he smiled. He reminded Jensen of the blond hotties that walked the streets of Los Angeles, but unlike the ones Jensen had met, Colin had a warmth and honesty about him that made him instantly likable.

In the main hall at school, in the glass cases that held the achievements of PVHS students, he recalled spotting a few amazing paintings that had Colin’s name on them, so he knew the guy was also very talented.

He’d also spotted quite a few trophies from various sports with Jared’s name on them.

“Anywaaays…” Sandy continued. “Jared is a smart guy but even _he_ makes mistakes. But we wanna see him truly happy and we think you’d be just the thing for him.”

“Me?!”

“Yes. You see, out here in Rachel and some in Alamo as well, we don’t put much stock in how much money or power a person may or may not have. If any of us cared about that stuff we sure wouldn’t be living here.”

“Right.” Colin added. “Rich or poor, most of us live here by choice which makes us all a bit united in eccentricity. But there are always gonna be people who think in the materialistic way and Jared fell for it one too many times. Nice guy that he is.”

“For years now, Jared has been holding back in the romance department ‘cos he doesn’t wanna get used and hurt again. But we know he’s lonely and he really wants a relationship and we think you’d be perfect for him. Especially with how gone he was on you the moment he saw you. He wouldn’t stop talking about you aaall day!”

Jensen bit his bottom lip even as a rosy flush slowly crawled up into his cheeks.

“Jared would kill us if he knew we were talking to you about this. But we’re tired of all the assholes he dates. He only dates them ‘cos he knows he’d never fall for them so he considers them safe.”

“We think it’s time Jared stopped walking on the safe side.” Colin chirped, with a little hand flourish.

“Ha!” Traci laughed. “Jared’s ‘dating assholes’ tactic sounds very much like your ‘atrocious wardrobe’ technique. You two were made for each other!”

Jensen turned to stare daggers at Traci.

“I had a feeling your um, ensemble of choice, was a form of armor.” Colin mused. “Didn’t I tell ya, Sandz?”

Sandy nodded, even as she smiled sympathetically at Jensen.

Jensen sputtered, his face now a bright red. He knew Traci was only trying to be helpful but all Jensen could think about was the humiliation, anger and fear he’d gone through at the hands of Matt and the best friend he thought DJ had been. Not to mention the trouble it had caused for his mom and dad.

Seeing the anger filling Jensen’s eyes, Traci realized she’d overstepped and rushed to make amends.

“Jen, I’m sorry. I know you basically _just_ told me what happened to you, but I swear I’d never tell anyone the details. That was two years ago, tho! You’re _my_ best friend now, and I wanna see you happy as well.”

“And who are you to say what would make me happy?!” Jensen exploded. “You seriously think me bending over for some conceited jerk like Jared Padalecki, who sluts around on a weekly basis would make me happy?!”

Sandy and Colin both gasped in outrage.

“Hey now…” said Colin.

Sandy’s brown eyes narrowed. “You assume too much, Ackles.”

“No, _you_ two did! You come to me and announce that you wanna set me up with Jared to make _him_ happy, assuming that the dumpy little bottom boy was just gonna thank his lucky stars and go right along with your plan? Well, fuck _that_ and fuck _you_! I’m nobody’s bitch!”

Turning, Jensen shoved by Colin and stalked off down the street heading home.

“JENSEN!” Traci shouted, tears of remorse in her eyes. She turned to look back at the other three.

Osric was staring at her with a grim look on his face, while Colin and Sandy just looked pissed.

“Obviously, we were wrong about him.” Sandy muttered.

“No, you three were just all _wrong_!” Osric snapped. “Jensen’s right. All three of you just assumed too much. You didn’t even bother to ask if he was interested in Jared, you just assumed he’d be because oh yeah, _everyone_ wants Jared.”

“Well, they do.” mumbled Colin, shame seeping into him as he realized that Osric was right.

Sandy thinned her lips stubbornly. “We were just trying to help them both.”

“No, you weren’t!” Osric shouted in exasperation. “You were only thinking about Jared.”

Sandy was a bit shocked at Osric’s behavior. For years, the boy acted tongue-tied whenever she was around and even if he was good-looking, Sandy had always thought of him as a nice, cute kid with a crush on her. That impression of Osric is what finally snapped Sandy out of her anger and made her see things from Jensen’s point of view.

“Oh my god, I am _such_ a dick.” she said.

“You weren’t the only one, sweety.” Colin mumbled, while Traci slumped down to sit dejectedly on the curb.

“We’re sorry, Oz.” Sandy said, earnestly.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

Osric then helped Traci back to her feet. “Y’all can apologize to him tomorrow, it’s getting late. C’mon Trace, I’ll walk ya home.”


	4. Breaking Free

The next morning Jensen woke to a strange sound and a slight pressure on his bare chest. When he opened his eyes, he made a weird gasping squeak that melted into a cooing warble as he looked at the chubby black kitten sitting on his chest with a melting, adoring gaze.

“Hello.” Jensen murmured, voice rough with sleep. “Who are you, cutie? How’d you get in here?”

“I brought her for you.” Traci said from the small desk chair across the room.

Jensen jerked in surprise at her voice, sending the kitten sliding off him, it’s tiny claws scratching as it fell to the bed beside him. 

“Ow!”

“Oh god, Jensen. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you doing here, Trace? How’d you get in here?”

“Your mom’s up already. She let me in.”

The kitten mewed softly, then crawled into Jensen’s lap as soon as he sat up and scooted back to prop himself against the headboard. Jensen smiled when he noticed the kitten had green eyes, and one eye was slightly off center giving the baby cat a cross-eyed look. 

“I’m so sorry, Jensen. I’m sorry about everything. I have a pathological need to fix things and I do shit without thinking all the time, and I don’t wanna lose you as a friend, please please _please_ forgive me!” Traci finished with a gasp for air.

“It’s okay, Trace. I already figured that out and I’m sorry for blowing my top at you. You’re right. It’s been two years and it’s about time I stop living in the past.”

“You had every right to yell at me. I betrayed your trust! I’m a shitty best friend!”

“No you’re not! You’re the bestest friend I’ve ever had.” Jensen smiled, squeaking in surprise and hastily moving the kitten when the girl launched herself across the bed and into his arms.

Laughing, Jensen hugged her back with one arm as he held the squirming kitten up in the air with the other. Just then, the door to his room opened and the two turned to see who had entered .

Sandy and Colin stood in the doorway. Jensen’s mom was standing behind them with an amused expression on her face.

“What kind of kinky stuff are you getting up to in here?” Sandy teased.

“And with your mom still in the house too!” Colin laughed.

“I’d be more worried if _you_ were alone in here with him, Colin, and not Sandy or Traci.”

“Sorry, Mrs. A, but I am way too much for your son to handle.” Colin glanced warily at Jensen. When Jensen smiled at him, forgiveness in his gaze, Colin grinned back in relief. Catching the looks, Sandy also smiled happily.

Donna laughed as she ruffled the blonde’s hair. “What are you kids doing up so early? When I was your age, it took a bomb going off to get me up in the mornings.”

“We just wanted to go over some things for school before Jensen and Traci had to catch the bus, Mrs. A.” Sandy assured her.

“Okay well, don’t be late for school. Jensen, I left you some cash under the cookie jar. I only got a couple of hours sleep so I’m gonna go lay down with your dad before he has to get up for work. Lock up when you leave.”

“Sure, Mom. Thanks.”

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Sandy and Colin jumped on the bed with Jensen and Traci. They both spouted apologies left and right.

Laughing, Jensen had to shout his forgiveness at them, squealing with laughter when Traci and Sandy started tickling him.

Finally, they all calmed down.

“In all seriousness, Jen. We really should’ve asked you first how you felt about Jared, instead of just assuming that you were into him. We know for a fact that Jared is into you. Are you interested in any way?”

Jensen kept his face expressionless as he inwardly enjoyed the tense and anxious expressions on his new friends’ faces. After only a minute or two, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me?! Have you seen the guy?! Of _course_ I’m interested!”

“I’m telling you, Jen. I haven’t known Jared as long as these two have, but Jared has always been nice to me and everyone I’ve ever seen him interact with. Sure, he’s sexy as fuck, but he’s also the biggest goofball you’d ever meet. He’s a bit nerdy when it comes to books, games, and movies, but he’s also a big sweetheart. You should see him when he’s volunteering at the Animal Shelter. It’s adorable!” Traci said, earnestly.

“I do wanna get to know him first. I’m not ready to just jump into a relationship right away.”

“Well, duh!” Sandy scoffed. “You’re obviously not some kinda slut. You gotta let him court you first.”

“Court me?” Jensen laughed. “Is it the 1950’s again?”

“You wanna take it slow and get to know him before you’ll go on a date with him, right? Well, courting is the time-honored way to do it.”

“What she’s trying to say, is that you should make Jared work for it.” Colin smirked.

“Yes, exactly!” Sandy cheered as she got to her feet, hopping off of the bed. She then moved to his closet and yanked it open. Colin rolled off the bed and rushed to join her, the two of them practically ripping through his wardrobe.

“Oh my god, everything you have here is two sizes too big for you and in dark colors! Are you in mourning?!”

“Hey, I like comfortable clothing! I have a relaxed style.”

“Honey, if you relaxed an inch more, you’d be in a casket in the ground.”

“Oh hey, what’s this?” Colin called out as he dragged a large, blue storage bin out from the back of Jensen’s closet.

Alarmed, Jensen jumped out of bed, forgetting he was practically naked, having gone to bed in his oldest pair of boxer briefs. “Not those! Those are old and probably don’t fit me anymore.”

Colin ripped off the duct tape that had been used to secure the lid and flipped the lid open, then whooped with delight at the vibrant array of clothing he found inside. “JACKPOT! Jenny’s been holding out on us, look at these Sandz! Sandy, are you looking?” Colin asked, when his friend didn’t answer him.

Looking up, he saw Sandy standing stock still, staring across the room at Jensen, who was standing there wearing nothing but a faded pair of navy blue boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

Colin whistled appreciatively.

“Holy fuck, all _that_ was hidden under all those layers?” Sandy breathed out raptly, her eyes running unabashedly up and down Jensen’s body.

“It’s almost a crime to have been covering it up all this time. Jesus, he even has the most adorable bowlegs I’ve ever seen!” Colin exclaimed.

Jensen squeaked when he looked down at his body, realizing his morning wood hadn’t quite gone down yet and that all three of his friends were getting an eyeful. 

Flushed with embarrassment, Jensen instinctively tried to cover himself with his hands, then gave that up and bent over to grab up one of his many hoodies from the floor. He slipped it over his head, the hem falling well below his hips and covering all of his important bits.

“If Jared is dumb enough to _not_ court you, I’ll do it.” Sandy said breathlessly, as she snatched up a magazine to fan herself.

“You don’t have the right equipment.” Colin laughed.

“I’ll get a sex change.”

Colin and Traci fell back on the bed laughing, the boy holding an armful of the clothes Brock had picked out then encouraged Jensen to buy and wear. The clothes had all gone into the large bin the day after Matt’s party, and Jensen hadn’t seen, or even worn them since. He kept meaning to get rid of them, donate them, or just throw them out, but he’d always just shoved the box to the back of his closet wherever they moved.

Snapping out of her daze, Sandy rushed to the bin and began pulling clothes out, hand over hand.

“Will you two just fill me in on what’s going on in those warped brains of yours and put those clothes away!”

Colin scrambled off the bed to join Sandy back at the bin, the two of them ‘ooh-in and ahh-ing’ over the garments as they began to organize them into outfits on the floor around them.

“We’re gonna make you over so that Jared won’t be able to help but go crazy over you.”

“Ooo, I like that plan!” Traci gushed, hopping over to look through the bin as well. 

Sandy looked up and said “Go and shower, Jen. We don’t have much time to get you ready and get to the diner in time to meet the bus.”

“Those clothes are two sizes too small and two years out of fashion!” Jensen protested.

Colin rolled his eyes as he stood and moved to turn Jensen towards the door of his room. “Jen…” he said, seriously. “This whole county is ten years out of fashion. You’ll be the talk of the town - a virtual fashionista. Trust me. Now go… shower!”

“You DO realize I’m bigger than you, right?”

“Not where it counts, honey.”

Traci and Sandy cracked up laughing again, as Jensen finally gave in and went to shower.

When Jensen got out of the shower, Colin and the girls hurried him into the clothes they’d picked and then rushed him out the door before he really had a chance to complain about their choices.

When they left the Ackles’ spacious trailer, the sun was just beginning to lighten the sky on the horizon. Jensen tugged and fidgeted the whole walk over to the diner, only stopping when Sandy warned him against stretching the material of the blue v-neck cashmere sweater that molded to his body in a way Jensen was no longer used to.

The faded blue jeans he wore with it were also very tight, cupping his ass and emphasizing the bow of his legs. The clothes had fit him perfectly when he’d bought them two years ago - now, they were what Colin called ‘just right with the tight’. Jensen was glad they’d allowed him to wear his black and white high top Converse sneakers, at least one part of his body felt comfortable.

Colin and Sandy surprised him and Traci at the diner when they said they’d be riding the bus with them. Sandy claiming she still needed to fix Jensen’s hair, but that it could be done on the bus.

Turned out, of everyone in their group of friends, only Jared and Christian had cars of their own. The car Colin had been driving last night actually belonged to his mother. Christian’s Jeep was only a two-seater with a small cargo space in the back, so Chad, Sandy and Colin usually grabbed a ride in Jared’s black Bronco. Sandy called Jared last night to say she and Colin wouldn’t need a ride without telling him why. So Jared had no clue what they’d been up to this morning.

The four of them, plus Osric who’d arrived minutes before they did, rushed to get their coffees and lattes, plus a variety of the baked goods the restaurant offered to their early bird customers. Colin and Sandy moaned about their broken diets but didn’t look all that upset about it.

The whole ride to school, while Sandy worked on his hair and Colin and Traci called out advice while eating and drinking, Rob and Osric cracked jokes from the front of the bus while playing ‘Pretty Woman’ on repeat.

As Jensen sat and waited patiently for Sandy to finish, he grinned as he watched Colin toss the blueberries he’d dug out of a massive muffin at Traci, who had her mouth wide open, eating each one Colin managed to get in her mouth.

He laughed softly as he looked towards the front of the bus where Rob and Osric seemed to be channeling Joan Crawford and repeatedly miming ‘gawjuss’ at him.

Jensen felt a mild sting of tears at the back of his eyes as he realized that he felt lighter; as if a burden he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying had been lifted off of him. For the first time in two years, Jensen felt happy. Really and truly happy.


	5. Goner

Jared knew that Sandy and Colin were up to something. After the little scene with Jensen in the hall yesterday, the two had spent way too much time whispering and giggling together in class, during lunch, and even when they all went to the mall after school to grab something to eat. Nothing good ever came out of any plots those two hatched up.

With that in mind, instead of waiting until the last possible minute to get to school, Jared had hurried Chris and Chad out of their homes and got to Peeves unusually early. He wanted to make sure to get there before Benedict’s bus arrived.

Sure, he could’ve swung by the diner to appease his curiosity, but he hadn’t wanted to come off like a stalker to Jensen and have his friends ribbing him again about how he’d acted when first meeting the pretty new boy.

Even dressed in his oversized and bland clothing, Jensen was Jared’s type in every way. The fact that he also had a sharp wit behind those beautiful green eyes and didn’t fall all over himself when Jared started flirting with him, were surprising and very intriguing bonuses.

Today, he felt better prepared for the way just the sight of Jensen wreaked havoc with his mind and body and was determined to play it cool.

Chris was sitting on the hood of Jared’s Bronco, strumming on his beat up old guitar while Chad was tossing a baseball up into the air and catching it while complaining about not getting his usual morning caffeine fix.

Finally, Jared spotted the bus coming down the street and heading for the school’s parking lot. Making sure to keep his indolent posture, tamping down the spurt of excitement he felt at the thought of seeing Jensen again, Jared leaned back against his car, propped up by both elbows - well aware of how the position put his long and leanly muscled body on full display.

He’d made sure to wear his best jeans, the ones that cupped his crotch and molded to his ass. With his white tee and blue and black Panthers letterman jacket, Jared knew he looked good.

It was the jacket that caused him to tilt, unknowingly sliding along the side of his car until he was forced to catch himself before gravity took him the rest of the way down. It had absolutely nothing to do with how he’d been craning his upper body too far to the right just so he wouldn’t lose sight of Jensen as the younger boy came out of the bus after Colin and Sandy and so was partially blocked by them.

Sandy and Colin laughed when they spotted Jared flailing about. They walked up to Jared while Traci and Jensen headed towards the main doors of the school. Jared’s eyes locked on Jensen, his breath catching when the younger boy glanced back at Jared before turning back to reply to what Traci was saying.

“He looks damn good, doesn’t he?” Sandy asked with a smug grin.

“Good enough to eat.” Colin added.

“Was that you two’s doing?” asked Chris. “Hell, I might even give the kid a try,” not noticing the glares Jared and Chad shot him.

“Yah, too bad you’re straighter than a yard stick, right?” Chad snarked.

Glancing at Chad from the corner of his eye, Chris cleared his throat, then went back to strumming his guitar. “Yeah, there’s that.” he mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Chad grabbed up his bag from where he’d dropped it on the curb and stalked off toward the entrance of the school. “I gotta stop off at my locker before class. See y’all later.” he said.

Sandy, Colin, and Jared exchanged a look between them.

It’s been known for a long time now that Chad had a thing for Chris, and even if they could all tell that Chris felt something for Chad as well, the black-haired boy always acted like there was nothing going on between him and Chad and kept going after every female slut that crossed his path.

Jared knew that Chris had nothing against homosexuals in general, with Jared, Colin, and Chad as friends, it obviously didn’t bother him unless it came to himself. They’d suspected he was bisexual like Chad and Jared, while Colin was ‘all the way gay’, but Chris had yet to admit it to himself, let alone to any of his friends. 

Jared believed it had something to do with Chris’ father, who had always treated Jared and his friends like a part of the Kane family, but always acted uncomfortable around any talk hinting of homosexuality. He’d learned from his own parents that Mr. Kane had a gay brother who’d been disowned when Mr. Kane was young, and who was still estranged from his family in Alamo and Rachel.

Jared and the others just wished that Chris’ father would come to some closure with his brother so that maybe Chris and Chad could finally sort out this thing between them and find real happiness with each other. When they were on good terms, it was obvious to all who saw them how clearly they were meant for each other.

“Good work on Jensen, you two. I’ll see y’all later. Hey Chad! Wait up!” Jared called, jogging to catch up to his smaller friend.

Colin watched as Jared swung an arm over Chad’s shoulder and said something to make the blond boy laugh. He then looked back at Chris as he looked up from his guitar at the sound of Chad’s laugh and noticed the look of yearning that was plain on the older boy’s face.

“Kane, you’re an idiot.” Colin said out loud. Chris shot him an irritated look before jumping off the hood of Jared’s car, then moving to store his guitar in his Jeep. Colin followed him, determined to try again to get through to his stubborn friend.

“High school is ending soon for you guys and you’ll all be scattering for college. How’re you gonna feel if Chad finds someone who isn’t a chickenshit and gives him the love he deserves? Even if you won’t admit it, we all know that you’ll regret letting him get away for the rest of your life. Stop making him wait for you and grow some fucking balls already! Tell that boy you love him just as much as he loves you, or let him go for good! Do something!”

Colin then grabbed the hand of an astonished looking Sandy and marched them away. “Oh honey, if you weren’t gay and I didn’t worry about traumatizing you for life, I’d bang you so hard right now. That was HOT!” Sandy crooned into Colin’s ear, the two of them laughing as they headed into the school.

 

 

Jared had dropped off Chad at his locker, grabbed his books for his first class from his own locker and was heading for the science wing when he heard Jensen’s name being mentioned. It sounded as if it was coming from around the corner to his left and the nasally voice with the British accent that was speaking was easy for Jared to recognize.

When Jared peeked around the corner, he saw Desmond Arthur, the biggest narcissistic jerk Jared had ever met, hitting on Jensen. He ducked back before he could get a good look, but he didn’t want any of them to know he was listening in. 

Desmond Arthur, or Artie as he likes people to call him, which Jared never has, was class president, captain of the rugby team and Jared’s biggest rival for the hotties in their school.

Arthur, as only Jared and their teachers called him, had tried to get Jared drunk and then into his pants in less than an hour after they met at a party when Jared was a sophomore and Arthur a junior. If Chad hadn’t intervened and hustled his drunk ass out of there, Jared was pretty sure the jerk would’ve continued trying to fuck Jared, even after he had passed out on the bed.

The next day, Arthur had gone around school telling everyone what a good fuck Jared was and Chris had ended up with a month’s suspension for nearly beating Arthur to death.

Arthur should’ve been graduated and gone from Peeves by now, but because of some issues with accreditation from his last school, Arthur had been held back to make up some credits. He could’ve gone to community college or taken night classes, but Jared wasn’t surprised that the guy chose to return to the high school where he’d be the oldest student and be able to continue his so-called reign. But Jared was a senior now and this was HIS year. No way was he going to let the jerk spoil it for him.

Whenever Arthur interacted with anybody that wasn’t an authority figure, he had a way of talking down to them as if he found them lacking in the brains department and was granting them a great favor just by talking to them.

It annoyed Jared to no end and judging by the clipped, stern voice Jensen was using while talking to Arthur, Jared could tell that Jensen was also unimpressed with Jared’s nemesis.

He leaned up against the corner, biting his lower lip to keep from cackling in glee as he eavesdropped on Arthur’s increasingly bad attempts at wooing the beautiful new boy.

“No, I’m not allowed to ride with other people. Especially older men.” Jensen was saying at that moment.

“Darling…” Arthur said, voice oozing with clear sexual tones. “You make me sound like I’m ancient. I realize I may have a charm that one wouldn’t normally find in high school, but just think of all that I can show you.”

Jared silently pretended to gag.

“No, thank you.” Jensen said, tone firmer. “I told you. My parents would ground me for a year. Also, I have to get to work right after school.”

“Well, okay then, but if you change your mind and want to experience a good _’ride’_ , you come find me.”

Jared rolled his eyes at Arthur’s not-so-subtle emphasis on the word ‘ride’.

_-Where’d this idiot learn to flirt? Creepy Pervs dot com?-_

He then heard Arthur walk off in the opposite direction from where Jared was hiding, just as Jensen and Traci came around the corner. They both stumbled to a halt when they spotted Jared.

“Uh, eavesdrop much?” Traci said with a knowing smirk.

Jared barely heard her.

Yesterday, despite his bulky clothing, Jensen had captured Jared’s attention with how pretty he was. Today, with his new look and at close proximity, Jared was quickly realizing that Jensen wasn’t just pretty… he was quite easily the most beautiful boy Jared had ever seen.

He knew he had to say something. Jensen was looking at him. Waiting for him to say something… _anything_! But Jared’s thoughts were like the lava he saw in a documentary about volcanoes once - fiery hot, yet slow-moving.

Before he even realized what he was going to say, Jared’s lips were moving and words were spilling forth.

“Can I walk you to class?”

Jensen blinked, then smiled a smile that reminded Jared of the sun when it was coming up on the desert.

“I’d like that.” Jensen said, voice soft and smooth like honey.

Jared knew right then and there that he was a goner.


	6. Tin Hats

Jensen knew about small towns. He’d lived in quite a few while growing up. He knew how fast rumors and opinions can fly in these small towns so he wasn’t all that surprised by the side glances or open staring he was getting as the day progressed. Even with that knowledge, he still found it unsettling to be the center of all the talk and speculation.

Jared not only walked him to his first class, but showed up before the bell, outside of his next three, to ask to walk him to his next. In these walks, going from class to class, Jared quietly, yet unerringly drew Jensen out of his shell and got him talking about himself.

Before Jensen knew it, he and Jared were freely discussing TV shows, games, movies, and favorite foods. When Traci shared a class with him and walked with them, Jared would include her in their conversations. Jensen couldn’t help but find that endearing.

At lunch, their conversation continued when Jared sat with him and Traci in the cafeteria. Jared’s friends joined them while kids at other tables watched and whispered amongst themselves.

Jensen found out that Jared wasn’t just the school’s golden boy when it came to sports, but that he was also sort of a genius. He was only taking three advanced courses in the mornings with a study period before lunch.

He could actually leave the school at lunch time because he was basically done for the day, but Jared stayed due to being the driver for his friends. Also, since he didn’t need to work before heading off to college next year, he didn’t really have anything better to do. So he worked in the main office as an aide to the staff for the last few periods.

After lunch, Jared asked if he could drive Jensen home again. Jensen was nicer in telling him no. He hadn’t been lying to the other guy, Artie, when he’d said his parents would go ballistic. Plus, he really did have to go straight to work when he got back to Rachel.

He’d thought Jared would disappear after that despite Sandy and Colin’s reassurances, but Jared was waiting for him outside of his fifth period class with the same ‘happy to see you’ smile he’d had on all day.

Being with Jared was so easy. They never seemed to run out of things to talk about and when they did fall quiet, the silence was never awkward. When Jensen was with Jared, even the whispers and stares faded into the background.

It was in his last class, Biology 1, when someone finally approached him.

They’d been learning about cell structure and reproduction when Mr. Beaver, the science teacher, told them it was ten minutes to the bell and to start closing down their stations. With it being only the second day of school, the topic of study hadn’t needed more than a microscope taken from the large supply room just off of the classroom.

Jensen offered to return Traci’s along with his, then he made his way to the supply room following a line of other students, a microscope in each hand.

“Hi.” a pretty blonde girl said as she came to stand beside him in the queue to get in the supply room. “I’m Katie.”

“Jensen.”

“You’re new to the area right? Not just the school?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Welcome to the armpit of Hell then.” she said with a grin.

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So are you and Jared dating?”

“Uhm… wow. You just get right to it, huh?”

Katie laughed softly, and shrugged. “I know, I know… I’m nosey. But I’m sure you’ve noticed that everyone is talking about you. But unlike everyone else, when I want to know something, I get in there and get some answers. I’m gonna be an investigative journalist when I graduate. Well, I will be after college.”

Jensen paused to mildly gape at her, then he looked pointedly at what she was wearing.. 

Looking down at the black, blue, and white cheerleading uniform she was wearing, Katie huffed then looked back up at Jensen with a raised brow. “What? Cheerleaders can’t be smart too? You know, it’s not just cute outfits and shaking your ass. Cheerleaders are athletes and yes, some of us even have a brain!”

“Oh, I know! I was in the color guard last year at my old school. We worked closely with the cheerleaders. Believe me, I know it’s a lot harder than it looks.” Jensen hurried to explain. “I was looking at your patch.”

“My _what_?!” Katie growled, hefting the microscope in her hand as if about to hit Jensen over the head with it.

Jensen brought the two scopes he was holding up in front of him like a shield as he laughed aloud.

Just then, a smattering of laughter came from behind them. When Jensen twisted about to see what was going on, he spotted Jared ducking back past the frame of the classroom door.

“What’re ya idjits all laughing at?!” shouted Mr. Beaver.

Another girl in a cheerleader’s uniform called out in a teasing tone. “Jared’s standing outside waiting for his boooyfriend.” The class broke out in laughter again, even as Jensen’s face turned a bright red.

“Padalecki!” the teacher shouted.

“Yessir?” Jared replied, stepping back into view with an innocent look on his face.

“Why are you hovering at my door? Why aren’t you in class?!”

“I have the last two periods free, sir. I was just waiting to escort Jensen.”

‘Awws’ and kissing noises now permeated the laughter from the other students. With a quick turn, Jensen was facing Katie and the supply room door again. He saw she was still frowning at him and that the line to get in the supply room was gone.

“And why does Mr. Ackles need an escort? Is he in need of protection?”

From the back of the classroom, a male voice called out. “Yeah, from Padalecki!”

Jared shot the guy who’d said that a quelling look before turning his attention back to the teacher. “Not that I know of, sir. I’m courting him the way my daddy courted my mama. I’m hoping he’ll agree to be my boyfriend.”

“Well, it’s nice to see that someone in this generation still values tradition around here.”

Jensen didn’t think it was possible for his face to get any redder, but it managed to. He could even feel the tips of his ears burning. When he glanced at Katie again, she was fighting to keep her aggrieved expression even as muffled bursts of laughter bubbled out of her tightly compressed lips.

Jensen bustled her around and urged her into the supply room before him. “Oh my god, I’m gonna kill him when we get outta here. Look, Katie... I wasn’t trying to disrespect cheerleaders in any way. I was looking at your _captain’s_ patch.” Jensen said, as he quickly placed the scopes he was carrying on a nearby shelf then pointed at the embroidered ‘C’ on her uniform. “I know how hard it is to be the captain of a cheer squad. I was just amazed at how you’re pursuing a career in journalism while also being captain. I’m impressed, actually.”

“Oh.” Katie said, tense shoulders dropping.

“Yeah, I think it’s amazing if you’re able to pull it off. But why are you in Bio 1? You’re a senior, right?”

“Well, thanks Jensen. Um, I needed one more semester in Sciences to graduate and I didn’t wanna go with a complicated and work heavy course so I asked to take this class which I had skipped over to Bio 2 when I was a sophomore.”

“See? Impressive. Is it okay if I ask you for help if I have trouble?”

Katie smiled warmly at Jensen, deciding right then and there that she liked the boy. “Sure kid, any time.”

“Miss Cassidy, Mr. Ackles… are you two done in here, yet?” Mr. Beaver asked them from the door of the supply room. “I’d like to lock up now.”

“Oh, yes sir!” Jensen said quickly as he stepped to the side to allow Katie to leave first. Just as they were leaving the supply room the bell rang and the students began filing out.

Katie invited him over to meet her friends so Jensen followed her over to her work table where two other girls in cheerleader uniforms were waiting for her.

“This is Rachel and Alona. Guys, meet Jensen.”

“Hi, Jensen.” Both girls said at the same time. Rachel had long, jet black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and a cute cupid’s bow smile. Alona looked like a typical California girl with her bleached blonde hair, light blue eyes, and golden tan. Both girls were just as pretty as Katie and gave off a genuine friendly vibe to Jensen.

“Just call me Rae.” Rachel informed Jensen. “I live out in Rachel, so being named Rachel can get confusing sometimes.”

Jensen smiled and nodded his agreement. “I live in Rachel too.”

“Hey Jared!” Katie called, smirking as the tall football player came up to stand beside Jensen, the younger boy noticing that Jared had stopped to collect Jensen’s bag and books. He smiled up at the older boy even as he held his hands out in an offer to take them off his hands.

Jared flushed, his whole body tingling just from one smile. “It’s okay. I got ‘em.” he said softly, warm hazel eyes melting as they gazed down into Jensen’s greens.

Katie and her friends exchanged knowing looks. Just then another boy came loping in through the door, Alona lighting up when she saw him.

“Hey babe.” the guy said to Alona. “You ready to go?”

“Jensen, this is my boyfriend Aldis. Baby, meet Jensen. He’s new to town and he’s Jared’s, um… new friend.”

“Cool. Nice meeting ya, man. Welcome to Alamo.”

“I actually live out in Rachel.”

“Gnarly!” Aldis grinned.

“Aldis is a ‘tin hatter’.” Alona said.

“A what?” Jensen asked, brow creased in confusion.

Aldis cut in eagerly. “Sorry, she forgets that not everyone grew up here or lived most of their lives here.” He paused to throw his girlfriend a conciliatory smile. “Tin hatters are what some people call alien enthusiasts or believers in the extraterrestrial. The people who believe that there is life on other planets and that we have been visited by them before and will be again one day. It started as an insult from non-believers because of some believers thinking hats made out of aluminum would protect them from alien rays or alien mind-reading techniques.”

Jared snorted, but quickly sobered when Alona turned to glare at him.

Aldis continued, unfazed. “It eventually became a term for any person or group of people who ardently believed in what is commonly thought of as outlandish or impossible. Even in the entertainment industry. Fans of a pair or more of celebrities who _seem_ like nothing more than friends or co-workers are often paired off in the minds of these fans and can be believed so vehemently, it can seem cult-like to outsiders. With extraterrestrials, there are actually some religions that have sprung up because of their beliefs. The most well known is L. Ron Hubbard and his Church of Scientology. Have you heard of it?”

“Yeah, I have.” Jensen murmured, looking fascinated.

“Anyways, with many of these groups or factions, there are more varieties, many embraced the term ‘tin hatter’ and are actually proud to call themselves one.”

“Well, that was fascinating as always, Aldis…” Katie cut in, with a sour expression on her face. “But Rachel and I have to make it to our homes sometime tonight. We’re going to Caliente for dinner at Ruby’s then to watch the new _’Scream’_ movie. You guys wanna join?”

Jensen and Jared politely refused due to Jensen’s work and Jared saying he had to get home. Aldis and Alona had plans to go to The Point, which Jensen learned from them, was a make out spot on a high bluff a couple of miles outside of Alamo.

They then left the class and made their way out the main doors. Aldis and Alona said their goodbyes and left in Aldis’ black Ford truck.

“They’re not going out to The Point to make out, you know that right?” Katie said to Jared. “Since those lights appeared yesterday, Aldis has been itching to go out skywatching. And she may joke around but Alona is just as much of a tin hatter as he is. They’ll probably spend hours laying in the back of his truck just watching the sky.”

“Sounds romantic.” Jensen said.

“I guess for them it is. Al-two were made for each other.”

“Al-too?”

“Alona and Aldis… we call them Al, plus the number two. Al-Two!” she paused then pointed two fingers at Jared and Jensen. “Hey, your names match, as well… both starting with a ‘J’! I’m gonna call you guys ‘J-two’ from now on.”

They all laughed, then Katie and Rae waved goodbye as they walked off together, heading for the student’s parking area.

Just then, Chris and Chad came out of the main doors together. Spotting Jared and Jensen, they made their way over to them.

“Hey J-pad. We were lookin’ for you. Shoulda known to just find Jensen and I’d find ya, too. Hiiii, Jensen.” Chad said, while playfully making a ‘kissy face’ at him.

Jensen laughed and shook his head.

Traci then came striding out the main doors with Osric right behind her. “Hey Jenny… we better get going. Rob doesn’t like to be kept waiting too long.”

“Awww… Jenny.” Chad drawled, while making more outrageous faces at Jensen.

Jared’s hand covered Chad’s entire face then pushed lightly, forcing him to step away from Jensen. “Get those face flaps away from him. He doesn’t wanna catch anything.” Jared laughed.

“Dude! Face flaps?!”

“Where are Sandy and Colin?”

“Colin’s mom picked them up already. They’re going to watch the new _’Scream_ movie.”

Traci and Osric smiled at Jensen when they came to a stop at his side. “We’ll see ya on the bus, okay?” Traci asked, shooting Jared a look then winking at Jensen. Jensen nodded at her.

“I gotta go.” Jensen said to Jared, letting his reluctance show. 

Chris and Chad stepped back to give them some privacy.

“Thank you for walking me to my classes today. I had a lot of fun.”

“I’d like to do it every day, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind, but…”

“But what?”

“What are you hoping to get out of it? ‘Cause I’m not looking for a hook-up or a friend-with-benefits Jared. I want a boyfriend.”

“That’s great! So do I! Do you know someone who’s single and looking?”

Jensen laughed, then lightly slapped Jared’s arm. Jared trembled at the brief touch, fighting the nearly overwhelming urge to pull the smaller boy into his arms.

For Jensen to feel comfortable enough to actually reach out and touch him was a victory, as far as Jared was concerned. Of course he wanted more, to the point where he’d had to fight to keep his hands to himself on several occasions today. Right now, all he wanted was for his time with Jensen to never end.

“I don’t wanna say goodbye to you yet.” Jared found himself saying. He was a bit shocked it had just come out even as he was thinking it, but he didn’t regret it. Especially when Jensen gave him that look. That warm and melty look that just shone from the boy’s beautiful green eyes, making Jared’s knees wobble with how much it affected him.

“I feel the same way.” Jensen said, ducking his head as he blushed, looking up at Jared through long, lustrous lashes while biting his lip.

“Guh.” was all Jared could get out. Digging one hand into his pocket, Jared dragged out the keys to his truck then turned and tossed them to Chris who caught them easily with one hand.

Jared then turned back to gaze down at Jensen even as he was addressing Chris and Chad.

“Take my truck and just pick me up in the morning for school.”

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked with a bemused grin.

“If you can’t ride with me, I’ll ride with you. We better hurry, or we’ll miss the bus.”

Later, when the bus was still ten minutes away from reaching Rachel, Jensen and Jared sat slumped down side-by-side at the back of the bus while Traci sat up front chatting with Osric and Rob. They had both their legs propped up on the back of the seat in front of them as Jensen teased Jared about knowing the words to the song that had started playing over the speakers.

“I can’t believe you like New Wave. And here I thought you were perfect.” Jensen teased, softly.

Jensen’s laugh faded when Jared turned his head and locked eyes with him just as the chorus started. Melting when Jared began singing to him in a soft, husky voice.

 

_”I’m sorry but I’m just thinking of the right words to say  
I know they don’t sound the way I planned them to be  
But if you wait around awhile, I’ll make you fall for me  
I promise you, I promise you I will.”_ *

 

Jensen was suddenly on top of Jared as he pressed their mouths together in a near frantic kiss. Noses bumping, teeth clicking against each other, and yet it was already the hottest kiss Jared had ever had.

Sliding his hands down Jensen’s sides, Jared grabbed the smaller boy’s slim hips as he positioned them so that he was stretched out along the long bench seat and Jensen was straddling him. One leg bent at the knee against the back of the seat, the other planted on the floor of the bus.

His hands then ran back up Jensen’s body, following the angles and curves of the younger boy’s back until he could grip the sides of Jensen’s head, forcing him to slow down, licking into the hot, sweet depths of Jensen’s mouth, swallowing the younger boy’s little moans.

Jared was as hard as rock in his boxers and as he rolled his hips he could feel that Jensen was too. Both boys moaned as they pressed and pushed their hips against each other. Just as they were finding a good rhythm, the music cut off and Rob’s voice rang out.

“Hey, you two in the back! I need to see heads or legs. I don’t want no funny business that will cost me my job going on in my bus!”

Pulling apart with a shocked gasp, both of them scrambled to untangle themselves. Just as they settled into an upright, forward facing position they were blinded by a flash followed by the telltale whirring and clicking sound of a Polaroid camera.

They blinked rapidly, momentarily blinded by the flash, then stared incredulously at Traci when their sight returned.

Kneeling on a seat three rows up from them, was a smug looking Traci with a camera in one hand and the picture she’d taken in the other. She held the pic with two fingers and waved it a couple more times in the air to help it dry faster then paused to look at the results. She laughed, then tossed it like a frisbee to Jensen, who caught it on pure reflex. “Oh, that one’s a keeper!” she said, chortling to herself as she turned then headed back toward the front of the bus.

The picture showed Jared and Jensen looking straight at the camera with identical looks of shock and surprise. Jensen’s face flushed and lips swollen. Jared’s face didn’t look any better, but his hair looked like a bird had built a nest on top of his head. Jensen didn’t even remember doing that to him.

Jared let out a sudden laugh, then plucked the picture out of Jensen’s hand even as he was pulling his wallet from his back pocket with the other.

“What are you doing?” Jensen asked. “You’re not really gonna keep that, are you? We look _awful_ in it!”

“No baby, _I_ look awful, you look as beautiful as ever. And of _course_ I’m gonna keep it! It’s our first picture together. Gonna wanna show it to our grandkids one day.”

“Wait, what?!” Jensen exclaimed as he stared wide eyed at Jared.

“You’re so fuckin’ adorable.” Jared murmured before leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on Jensen’s soft, moist lips. “Fuck, you taste good. I’m already addicted to you.”

“Hey guys.” Osric called to them from the front of the bus. “You’re gonna wanna see this.”

Jared kissed Jensen again then hopped to his feet like a toddler on a sugar high. His dimples carved deep as he grinned happily at Jensen.

He led the way to the front of the bus, and they fit themselves beside Traci and Osric who were standing in front of the large windshield gaping at the scene before them. 

On the side of highway 375 or ‘Extraterrestrial Highway’ as it was called, was what looked like a small town of tents, canopies, RVs, trucks, and an assortment of other vehicles, with the canopies and tents at the forefront - lined up directly along the road. 

Jensen gaped in astonishment as he spotted logos from local and international networks like BBC, CNN, FOX and UFO Daily.

“All this for a bunch of lights in the sky? Is this normal?” he asked aloud.

Jared frowned as he took in the same sight. “No. We get so many hoaxes a year that bring out the nutjobs now and then, but never this many at one time.”

“We also usually don’t get reputable networks like BBC or CNN either. The rest of the world usually treats us like we’re all alien obsessed fruitcakes just for living here.” Osric added.

When they neared the turnoff into Rachel, they could all see the barricade on the road with policemen and women in riot gear lining the town’s side of the road.

The guards at the barricade motioned for Rob to stop and when he did, Jensen and the others jumped when someone banged on the doors to the bus. Rob quickly opened the doors. “Mayor Speight. Just the man I wanted to talk to.”

“Hey Rob… hello kids.”

“What in the world is going on here, Rich? That circus over there can’t be because of those lights we had yesterday, can it?”

“He’s the mayor of Alamo.” Jared whispered to Jensen.

“Haven’t you been watching the news today?” the mayor exclaimed.

“I’ve been busy. These kids aren’t the only ones I drive around all day. I had to cover for a sick driver up in Caliente then rush back down here to grab these guys before heading home.” Rob replied.

“Well, all of you head over to Little A’le’Inn. Everyone’s gathered there. I’ll be there shortly, I need to coordinate with the state police about keeping those pushy bastards from overrunning your little town here.”

The mayor then jumped back off of the bus and Rob continued on towards the restaurant. Like the night before, there was a big discussion going on inside, only this time it looked like the entire population of Rachel was involved, the place was so packed.

“Damn.” Rob muttered. “We’ve got a media circus out there and what looks like a free-for-all in there. Get ready for a wild ride kids. Looks like we’ve got some interesting times coming.”

As if summoned, a rare cool breeze drifted by. Jensen shivered.

 

 

 

_*(lyrics by **When in Rome** , ‘The Promise’)_


	7. Circus In Town

When Jared noticed Jensen’s shiver, an overwhelming need to protect the younger boy came over him. His first instinct was to take Jensen into his arms and he found himself doing just that, before he could second-guess himself.

Just then, the door to the diner opened and a middle-aged couple stepped out. Jared could feel Jensen tensing in his arms and when the younger boy went to pull away, Jared reluctantly let him go.

“Mom, dad.” Jensen said, shuffling nervously where he stood.

Donna and Alan walked over to Jensen, both smiling at Traci when she greeted them. She then told Jensen she had to get in the restaurant and get to work. With this number of people inside, she knew she’d be needed.

“See ya later, Jensen.” Osric said, as he followed Traci into the restaurant.

Rob gave the Ackles’ a polite smile, then followed Osric and Traci’s example and went into the restaurant muttering to himself about needing a drink.

When the older couple reached the boys, Jensen took one of Jared’s hands in his, biting his bottom lip nervously as he turned to face his parents.

“Jared, this is my mom and dad. Donna and Alan Ackles.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, it’s real nice to meet you both.”

Jared reached out to shake both of their hands. Alan was looking grim, but Donna gave Jared a sweet smile.

“Very nice to meet you too, Jared.”

“Jensen, why are you holding that boy’s hand?” Alan asked, ignoring Jared.

Jensen dropped Jared’s hand as if he’d been burned.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

Jared felt a sinking sensation of dread. _Jensen’s parents didn’t approve of him! Did they disapprove of their son being gay? Were they about to forbid him from seeing Jensen?_ A strong sense of panic rolled through him, causing his gut to tighten with trepidation.

He’d tried dating a guy who was in the closet once. He’d made promise after promise that he’d make it known he was gay and that Jared was his guy. Jared hadn’t pushed him, but he had struggled and succeeded to accept who he was, and refused to be forced to hide who he was again, because his partner wasn’t ready.

“Jensen honey.” His mother asked. “Is Jared your boyfriend?”

“He says he wants to be, Mama.”

Alan huffed, dismissively. “Not if I have a say about it. What is your full name, boy, and who are your parents?”

“Jared, sir. Jared Padalecki. My parents are Sharon and Gerald Padalecki.”

“Alan.” Donna scolded her husband, mildly. “No need to be rude.”

“I’m not being rude, dear. This boy wants to date our son. Did he come to ask me permission?”

“You know most people don’t do things that way anymore.”

Jared blinked in confusion as he took in what Jensen’s parents were saying. _Alan was upset, but not because his son was with another boy, but because Jared hadn’t asked first?_ Jared then recalled the stories his parents had told him over the years about his grandparents and how they themselves had met, fallen in love, and then married.

Looking over at Jensen, who was looking at him with a sad look of resignation on his face it finally made sense to Jared. Jensen had been raised in a way many would think was ultra-conservative, but was actually a holdover to a simpler time when boys respectfully courted their love interests, but only after having asked permission of their love’s parents first.

Jared’s own parents were, to a lesser degree, the same way. Even if they had also conceded to the times by accepting Jared’s sexuality, Jared could tell that they never did approve of how he’d moved from partner to partner, and there were a few times when Jared had caught his mother looking at him with a sad expression.

Jared knew of no one his age who would expect this kind of treatment in this day and age. But he could now see that Jensen had been raised to expect it for himself. Jensen probably also knew that kids his age or even a little older would find it archaic and a waste of their time. Jensen was basically telling Jared that he understood if Jared wanted to walk away right now. He was saying with those beautiful, expressive eyes of his, that he would understand and not hold it against Jared if he did walk.

_Well, fuck THAT!_

He turned back to Jensen’s parents just in time to hear Alan asking him a question.

“Padalecki… your parents own the ostrich ranch east of here?”

“Yes, sir. Sherrie Ranch. dad named it after my mom. We also own Padalecki Meat Packing in Caliente. Finest ostrich meat in Lincoln County.”

“In all of Nevada, I hear.” Donna replied, looking pleased.

“Thank you, ma’am. And sir, I apologize for not asking you first, but I’m asking now. May I please court your son?” Jared could make out Jensen gawking at him from the corner of his eye and had to bite back a smug grin.

“Why?!” Alan barked at him.

“Why, sir?”

“Give me one good reason why I should allow you anywhere near my son? Because having a lot of money does not impress me one bit.”

“Alan! You’re acting like he just offered to buy Jensen!”

“Donna please, let me handle this.”

“Pardon me sir, but the money you speak of belongs to my parents, not to me. Other than the money my grandparents left to pay for my college, I don’t have a cent to my name.”

Jared paused, looked at Jensen, then smiled as he took in Jensen’s flushed and beautiful face.

“All I have to offer him is a promise to always be honest with him, to be trustworthy, and to never take him for granted or harm him. And I’m hoping he’ll promise the same to me.”

Jensen bit his bottom lip as he nodded happily at Jared, not trusting himself to speak.

“Well, I’ve heard nothing but good about your parents since we moved here and you seem to have manners and a backbone. I guess you’ll do. Heard y’all were originally from Texas, like us, so I’m sure you know what’ll happen if you hurt my boy?”

“I’m assuming a shotgun will get involved, sir.”

Alan then gave Jared his first smile. The promise behind it however, left Jared’s stomach churning. 

“Since you are now officially courting my son, you may hold his hand and give him a kiss now and then, but none of that French stuff, you hear?”

Jared quickly nodded. “Yes, sir!”

Alan then turned, gave his wife a peck on the cheek, and went back into the restaurant when she assured him she’d be following him in soon. When he was gone, Donna turned back to the boys just as Jared was taking Jensen’s hand back into his.

She paused to take in the happy glow on her only son’s face and tamped down the fear she also harbored over his welfare that she was sure was the reason why her husband had been so brusque with Jared.

After the incident with Cohen back in California, the shunning and ostracism by their neighbors and co-workers was nothing compared to watching their formerly happy, effervescent child withdraw and shut himself off from others. 

She and Alan had worried about whether Jensen would ever open himself up to making friends again, let alone finding a possible love. Yet here they were, in a place where Donna had originally dreaded moving to, in one summer and two days into the start of the school year, her son found a best friend in Traci Dinwiddie and was now open to being courted by Jared.

Firming her smile, Donna fixed the boys with a serious look. “I am happy for you two, Jared you seem like a very nice boy. Even if my husband and I have old values, it doesn’t mean we’re stuck in the past where we assume no hanky panky will happen before marriage.”

“Mamaaa!” Jensen groaned, face exploding in color.

“If _anything_ happens between you two, I expect you to both be responsible and use protection.”

“Oh my god.” Jensen turned into Jared and hid his face against his shoulder, the older boy fighting back laughter.

“If you can’t talk about it, then you shouldn’t be doing it. Am I making myself clear, J.R.?”

“Yes! Now please stop. We know about being careful.”

“At least until you get yourself tested, Jared.”

Now it was Jared’s turn to be choking and flushing with embarrassment. “Um, y-yes, ma’am.” he said, weakly.

Satisfied that she’d made her point, Donna turned to head back into the diner. Just as she went through the door, Osric was coming out and he held the door for her as he turned to look at Jared and Jensen. “You guys gotta come and see this. We’re all over the news!”

*******

**“This is Felicia Day for the _‘Discovered Worlds Channel’_ , I’m Live just outside of Rachel, Nevada, a small town in Lincoln County, located about a hundred miles north of Las Vegas on highway 375, or Extraterrestrial Highway as it’s most commonly called. Rachel is the closest human habitation to the Nellis Air Force range and the section of desert most believed to be the infamous Area 51, with the current population, ironically enough, of fifty-one residents.”**

*******

 

Jensen turned from the TV everyone in the restaurant was avidly watching to look at Traci. “She said ‘currently’. My parents and I moving here brought Rachel’s population to fifty-one?”

Traci blinked, then nodded. “Yeah, now that I think about it. We don’t get many people moving here and the population hasn’t changed since your great-aunt passed and dropped it to forty-eight.”

“Oooo… Jensen’s an alien.” Osric teased from the other side of Traci.

“Shut up.” Jensen laughed, then turned his attention back on the wall-mounted television over the bar.

 

*******

**“As you can see behind me, this little town is under siege by the media, prominent members of the scientific community, UFO experts and enthusiasts, not to mention the curious citizens from near and far.**

**If you’ve been paying attention to the news in the past forty-eight hours, you’d know that an as of yet to be confirmed natural or unnatural phenomenon has been happening all over the world. Reports have come in about lights in the sky here in the U.S., Europe, Canada, China, and almost everywhere else in the world and yes, even here in Rachel.**

**I bet you’re wondering why all this attention for this tiny little town in the middle of nowhere, Nevada, right? Well, other than the region’s long history in relation to extraterrestrial myths, something recent has singled out this seemingly barren town and the surrounding area, once again.**

**As stated before, there were many sightings of these unexplainable lights in the sky all over the world, HOWEVER… there was a difference in the lights here as compared to the ones in other parts of the globe.”**

*******

 

“Different… how?” Hilarie asked from her position, seated on a stool at the end of the long food counter with J.D. standing behind her, his hands resting comfortably on her shoulders.

“Oh look! They have video.” Ondine, Osric’s tiny little mother called out.

Everyone’s attention returned to the television just as a video montage of floating lights began rolling across the screen. Words at the bottom left of each clip denoted which city and country the lights had been filmed in.

When footage from Rachel came up, everyone in the bar fell silent. The footage had obviously been taken from the air. Maybe a small chartered plane or a helicopter. Jensen couldn’t tell because the footage had no sound. Then the picture returned to the red-headed reporter.

“It’s the colors!” Osric called out excitedly.

“What?” asked J.D., but then the reporter started talking again and those near J.D. shushed him.

 

*******

**“As some of you might have noticed, the colors of the lights vary. So far, there have been abundant amounts of green, yellow, orange and red lights. The red lights being the most dominant.**

**But in Rachel, Nevada, there were no other color except for blue ones. Not a single other color. Also, blue lights haven’t been seen anywhere else in the world and that is why I’m here now along with all of the others camped out along ‘ET Highway’. And here’s another just revealed fact… According to officials at both NASA and SETI, Rachel is the first to report sightings of the lights in the sky. Five hours after the first sighting was called in to Lincoln County officials, the other colored lights started appearing all over the world.**

**So _is_ Rachel the hub of all of these occurrences? Will this tiny little town prove to be of some significance? Well, that’s what we’re here to find out. I’ll be bringing you updates as they happen. I’m Felicia Day for the ‘Discovered Worlds Channel’... telling you to keep looking beyond.”**

*******

 

The entire restaurant was quiet for no more than two seconds before it exploded with everyone talking at once.

“Is this really happening?” Jensen murmured, frowning with worry. A shiver ran up Jensen’s spine, he rubbed at his arms trying to soothe away the sudden feeling of dread.

Long arms came around him as Jared noticed and pulled Jensen back into his wide chest. Right away, Jensen relaxed into the bigger boys warm and comforting hold.

“Will your dad object to me hugging you?”

Jensen chuckled. “Um, no… just keep it G-rated.”

Jared laughed softly. “So no freaking on a dance floor, huh?”

Jensen laughed out loud, just as Osric, Chris, and Chad made their way over to them. Traci was a couple of feet to Jensen’s left, talking to her brother, but moved to join them when she spotted the three boys heading for Jared and Jensen.

“Can you believe this shit?!” Chad said, excitedly. “Our crappy little town is all over the news!”

He then paused as he took in Jared holding Jensen and whooped. “Are you two finally hooking up? Been only a day or so but it couldn’t be too soon for the rest of us. Now maybe Jared will stop boring us with all the ‘Jensen this’ and ‘Jensen that’.”

Jensen blushed and bit his bottom lip as Jared sputtered.

“Dude, shut up! And we’re not ‘hooking up’, you dipshit! We’re dating.” Jared frowned at his friend.

“I think we’ve got more important things to talk about, besides whether or not Jared and Jensen will be bumping uglies now.”

This time, even Traci gasped at Chris’ blunt statement; Jensen’s face felt as if it had gone up in flames.

Colin suddenly came stumbling past two burly ranchers, pulling Sandy by the hand behind him. The two then rushed up to the small group of teens.

“Colin… Sandy?” Jared exclaimed. “What are you two doing here? I thought you two would be at the movies in Caliente by now. Wait, Chris and Chad… weren’t you two going to the movies, too?”

Colin nodded. “We were, but my dad called my mom to tell her what was happening here, and that he and Mayor Speight were heading here. Told my mom to bring us here, instead.”

“Who’s his dad?” Jensen asked Jared, quietly, turning his head to look up at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend._

“The Fords own the only electronics store in Alamo, but Colin’s dad is also like the Fire Chief. He runs the volunteer fire department for Alamo and Rachel.” Jensen nodded in understanding.

“Chris and I stopped to gas up when a bunch of news vans went by and the attendant told us that there’d been traffic heading to Rachel all day. Hell if we were just gonna go to a movie after that! We headed straight here and got here just as the broadcast started. We took the back roads.” Chad explained.

Just then, all attention was pulled toward the end of the long room where Mayor Speight was climbing up onto a chair and calling for everyone’s attention.

“Folks… folks! Listen to me.”

When the room quieted down enough, the mayor ran a hand through his already messy blonde hair and huffed out a tired breath before speaking. “I know things are a little crazy right now with all the hoopla out there and around the world but this is not the first time a media circus has come to our county sticking their noses into our business. Of course I can’t stop any of you from talking to the press, I can only advise you against it. For all we know, this could turn out to be one big elaborate hoax and the last thing we need is our people being mocked or portrayed as backwood hicks.”

“Hear, hear!”

“Damn straight!”

Some of the older residents called out.

The mayor smiled grimly at the show of support. “Now, I suggest we all go about our business, but… please be careful. Ya know… in case this isn’t a hoax. Most of the world may think we’re nothing but delusional kooks, but those of us who’ve lived here for generations have seen or experienced things that couldn’t be explained, and it never hurts to just be alert and careful.”

“Well said, Mayor!”

“Okay, let’s all get back to our homes or jobs or wherever else we’re all supposed to be.”

The mayor and some other people including J.D., Hilarie, and Jensen’s dad, then headed through the door that led to the employee’s area and J.D.’s office, while everyone else in the restaurant began dispersing.

Donna walked up to the kids and waved at Jared and Jensen. When they reached her, she smiled reassuringly at her son. “Jensen honey, your dad will probably be talking to the mayor and the others for some time. I’m staying back here to help out. Maria has already left for home and Jules will be taking a four hour break until he returns to relieve you at midnight.”

Jensen nodded, staring at his mom with wide eyes.

“Wait, will he be working alone at the motel?” Jared asked, frowning.

“Yes. We have no choice. We weren’t expecting THIS many people showing up today and usually Hilarie, Jules, and Maria can handle it but with the motel being fully booked and since the mayor said he’ll also allow the people out on the highway to at least come to the bar, J.D.’s putting the restaurant on a 24-hour schedule until they can find more help.”

“Can I help Jensen at the motel?” Jared asked. “I’m sure my parents won’t mind and I don’t like the idea of Jensen working there alone with all that’s happening and with all these strangers about.”

Donna smiled approvingly at Jared. “Yes, you can help. Tomorrow we can get your application and hiring seen to and get you on the payroll. Hilarie will have final say of course, but she did give me leave to hire anyone if any came forward, so I’m sure there’ll be no problem. You two get some dinner in you, then head over to the motel office to relieve Jules.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jared and Jensen said as one, turning to smile at each other when they did.

She then turned and went to help the woman working alone behind the bar. Traci said she was on schedule too for the restaurant and Osric had to go relieve his sister at the store.

“Do you want us to hang around?” Christian asked Jared.

“Naw, we’re good. You guys should head home and get some food and rest too. I have a feeling things are gonna get a lot more hectic around here.”

“Grab that booth and I’ll go get us menus.” Traci said, indicating a nearby booth that had just emptied of its occupants, then turned to head toward the restaurant side of the room.

“I better head home, too, before my parents find out I didn’t go to the movies and start looking for me.” said Sandy. Colin offered to walk her home before returning to Little A’le’Inn to eat dinner with his mom and wait for his dad.

As Jared was waiting for Jensen to sit and scoot over on one side of the booth, he looked up towards the door where Christian was holding it open as Osric, Sandy and Chad made their way out. Just as Chad was exiting, Christian turned to follow right behind him, his free hand rising to rest on the small of Chad’s back. Jared blinked, wondering at the sight. Jared smirked to himself then turned and slid into the booth, and smiling adoringly at Jensen as his boyfriend pressed up flush to his side.

He smiled to himself as he realized how easily he’d fallen into the role of being someone’s boyfriend. Especially after all the years when he thought he was happy with the one-nighters and having no attachments.

His mother had once said, and Jared had scoffed at it then, that someone would come along and change Jared’s entire world and that he wouldn’t even realize it until it was too late.

Jared hated when his mother was right.


	8. Vanished

The novelty of seeing Jared in a monogamous relationship wore off fast in the following week. It soon became common to see Jared and Jensen together at the school and roaming around Alamo and Rachel, and when Jared wasn’t at football practice he was at the inn, working with Jensen.

It seemed to be the year for couples within Jared and Jensen’s group of friends, actually. Osric and Traci started dating, though no one knew how they, polar opposites that they were, made it work. They seemed to balance each other out. No one was all that surprised when Katie and Rae started dating. The two having been suspected of ‘fooling around’ since their sophomore year. It was Chris and Chad who were next to shock the student body.

Chad had spent years perfecting his image of being a skirt-chaser, while Chris, who had been seen with some older women had never seemed like the type to date or swing both ways, let alone pursue someone. But one day, to everyone’s amusement, Chris had taken a page from Jared’s book and began walking Chad to his classes. Well, he tried to. Chad spent most of the time between classes shouting and cursing at Chris, while denying to anyone who’d stand still long enough, that even if he was gay, that he could do better than a broody, long-haired wanna-be cowboy like Christian Kane.

On Friday, in the cafeteria, while Chad was yelling at Chris about being able to pull his own chair out, Chris had dropped Chad’s books on the table, pulled the smaller boy into his arms and laid a searing kiss on him.

Jared had jumped up onto his chair with both fists in the air as if he’d made a touchdown, whooping wildly, while everyone else, including Jensen, were clapping and cheering.

After a minute or two, Chris had pulled back to take in Chad’s flushed and dazed expression. “You about done?” he’d asked.

Jensen and Colin had -aww’d- then fell against each other giggling, when Chad smiled dopily up at Chris. He’d then wrapped his arms around the bigger boy’s shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Thank _God_ Chris finally made his move, ‘cos we all know Chad never would’ve! If I had to hear Chad bitching about Chris one more time, I was gonna kill the twerp and bury his body in the desert.”

Jensen leaned into his boyfriend as the bigger boy sat back down. “You don’t mean that. You love that twerp.”

Katie leaned across the table as she popped a grape from her tray into her mouth, chewing it slowly. “Chad is like one of those teacup chihuahuas… yappy as hell, but so adorable you can’t help but love them.” 

Rae chuckled as she leaned affectionately against her girlfriend for a second before returning her attention to the sandwich on her tray. “But unlike Chad, those adorable chihuahuas are usually housebroken.”

Pulling away from Chris, Chad turned to frown at Rae and Katie. “I heard that, bitches.” Rae just stuck her tongue out, while Katie lobbed a grape at him.

“We had Al-Two, then J-Two, and now a C-Two… This place is getting all too disgustingly sweet.”

“You’re just jealous cos’ you and Rae can’t be a ‘Two’ as well.” Chad snarked.

“We’re HB-Two.” Rae said, calmly chewing on her bite of sandwich, a spark of mischief in her dark brown eyes.

“HB-Two?”

“Head Bitch Two.” Katie answered smugly, even as Chad groaned and everyone else laughed.

“Hey, where _is_ Al-Two anyways? I didn’t see either of them today.” Jared asked, between chuckles.

On the bus ride home, Jared and Jensen occupied the seat at the far back on the driver’s side. To keep Rob the Driver from yelling at them again, they each kept one leg propped up on the seat in front of them. It was awkward as hell but they were making it work.

Jared was laid out flat on his back, head toward the window, right leg stretched out into the aisle with the heel of his shoe propped up on the seat of the chair across from them, and his left leg sticking up past the top of the seat in front of them.

Jensen was spread out on top of Jared with his left leg between Jared’s open legs and right leg propped up next to Jared’s. They had tried the other way at first, but Jared was too heavy to lay fully on top of Jensen and his arms couldn’t hold himself up for too long at a time.

Jensen liked being on top, especially when it gave him the freedom to rub himself along Jared’s long, muscled frame in whatever way he wanted even as he kissed and nibbled at Jared’s eager mouth until they were both gasping and feeling lightheaded.

“Mmmm… what happened to daddy’s good little boy?” Jared moaned as Jensen began trailing kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck, Jared tilting his head back to give his boyfriend more room, eyes rolling slightly at the pleasure.

“What my daddy doesn’t know won’t hurt him. As long as I’m not flaunting it in public and keeping it in, well, semi-private areas, my dad is fine with it.”

“Really?”

“My dad’s a guy too, if you recall. He gave me this embarrassing talk about his glory days in high school and the many girls he’d fooled around with.”

Jared burst out laughing. “No! He didn’t!”

“Oh, he did! I kept begging him to stop but he just kept on going, then he ended the whole _talk_ with a shorter version of the birds and bees talk he gave me when I was thirteen, totally forgetting I’m gay and that he doesn’t have to worry about me getting some girl pregnant!”

Jared was now laughing so hard that Jensen had to pull back to avoid bumping their heads together. He grinned down at Jared’s flushed, dimpled face, tracing each feature with his eyes as if he were committing them to memory.

When Jared peeled his eyes open and saw Jensen gazing down at him with an enigmatic light in his beautiful green eyes, his laughter died down as he stared wonderingly up at the boy above him.

Whenever Jared was around Jensen he always felt as if there was a live wire set to low running throughout his body. He was almost always half-hard with want and every single time they touched, even if by accident, his whole body tingled with a hyper-awareness he didn’t think he’d ever get used to.

But now, with Jensen looking down at him with a tender adoration he’d never ever received from another, Jared was left breathless and awestruck.

“I love you.” Jensen said, eyes wide, shining with both sincerity and trepidation.

Jared was speechless, as he stared up into Jensen’s beautiful face. Creamy pale skin, rosy blush high on smooth cheeks dusted with freckles. When he saw the doubt seeping into Jensen’s eyes, Jared snapped his slightly gaping mouth closed, then smiled brilliantly at his boyfriend.

“I love you, too! It’s crazy I know! We haven’t even been together a month, but I’m absolutely fuckin’ gone on you!”

“Me tooo, Jensen. I wuv you.” said a voice close by, making both boys jump in surprise.

They both turned to see all of their friends either standing in the aisle, or kneeling on the seat in front of them, grinning down at them with unrepentant smiles.

Chad leaned way over to plant a smacking kiss on Jensen’s cherry-red cheek then leaned back to hum appreciatively. “Mmm, so sweet!”

Jared slid Jensen off of him, leaving him on the seat as he hauled himself up and grabbed for Chad, the smaller boy hooting with laughter as he tried to turn and slip away. Climbing over the back of the seat, Jared grabbed him by the shoulders, then pulled him into a headlock.

“My Jensen… MINE!” Jared jokingly aped.

“Aw, the big gorilla is jealous. Probably the best kiss your boy has gotten in a long time. Isn’t it, Jenny-bean?”

Jared turned to see Chris sitting calmly on a nearby seat, watching Jared knuckle the top of Chad’s head as the smaller boy squawked and flailed about. “Hey Kane, can’t you keep a handle on your boyfriend?”

“He’s audacious. I like him just the way he is.”

“Hey! What’s going on back there?! Sit down, before I pull this bus over and make you sit down!” Rob yelled from the front of the bus. “Why are there so many of you riding the bus now, anyways, huh? What happened to y’alls cars?”

Jensen and the other kids just looked at each other and shrugged then grinned. None of them had actually verbally agreed to ride the bus together, but Chad had wanted to follow Jared so Christian did, too. Then, even if Katie lived in Alamo, with her parents out of town so much, she usually slept over at Rae’s during school nights and both girls were getting close to Jensen and Traci, they just started riding the bus as well. Alona and Aldis had been riding too, except for that day, because it was where all their friends were and it made the ride to and from Rachel much more fun, even with the earlier time they had to get up in the mornings.

Because the restaurant was getting more business with the kids every morning and the people parked on the highway, J.D. had started offering more breakfast items, coffees and pastries to choose from, so the early mornings hadn’t been as hard for the kids to adapt to as it normally would.

Colin, who was the only one not in a relationship, had taken up Osric’s former position of sitting up front and chatting with Rob during the ride, spoke first. “It’s a party bus for Rachel-ites, Rob! We just like hanging with each other and having fun. Right guys?”

The other kids all nodded.

“Well, sit your asses down and stop the horseplay. I’m not losing my ‘party bus’ if Highway Patrol spots the shenanigans and reports me.”

“Yessir!” the kids all said, dropping into the nearest seats, each of them pairing off with their boyfriends or girlfriends.

“Now what the hell is this?!” Rob exclaimed, Jensen and the others craning to see towards the front of the bus and out the windshield.

Rob slowed the bus down as it approached two people at the side of the road, a man and woman sitting beside a blue sedan with white smoke billowing from the open hood.

The woman stepped up to the door of the bus, looking relieved as Rob brought the bus to a stop and opened the doors.

The woman climbed up the short set of steps, seeming to be glad to be out of the late afternoon sun. She had bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin that looked like it had the start of a painful sunburn, and a friendly and infectious smile.

“Hey, you’re the lady on TV.” Osric said, eyes wide in shock. “The one from _Discovered Worlds_ , I love your midnight talk show.”

“Why yes I am and thank you! I’m Felicia Day, field reporter for the DWC, the Discovered Worlds Channel.” she gushed, sweetly, before turning to look at Rob. “Thank you _so_ much for stopping! My assistant Hugo and I just picked up our van from the mechanic in Alamo and were heading back to Rachel when the engine did _that_ , and we were forced to pull over.”

“Maybe I can take a look at it?”

“You?”

“Her name’s Traci.” Jensen called out, rising from his seat to stand behind his best friend. “Her brother Troy owns the Gas & Go in Rachel and my dad says that Troy is the best mechanic he’s ever seen and Troy’s been teaching Traci. So, if anyone here can tell what’s wrong with your van, it’s her.”

“Oh, well then. I’m all for empowering women in a male dominated field. If you don’t mind, we’d love your help.” Felicia chirped.

Osric followed his girlfriend and the redhead back out to the van where her assistant was standing over the engine waving at the steam rising out of it while shouting curses none in the bus could quite hear.

Ten minutes later, Jensen saw Traci shaking her head and closing the hood of the van. The four then went to the open sliding doors and began removing video and audio equipment from the van. Rob got up and went out to join them, then he too grabbed some equipment and began walking back toward the bus with it. Chad and Chris met them at the door and took the equipment as it was passed up to them and stowed the equipment in the first seat near the doors.

“What’s going on?” Jensen asked when Traci clambered back on board holding long black poles with what looked like long fuzzy microphones attached to the tops.

“They blew a hose and it needs to be replaced. They’re gonna ride back to Rachel with us and I’ll send Troy out to tow their van in. They said this equipment is too expensive to be left in the van unattended so we’re taking it with us.”

The friends then all worked together to help Felicia and Hugo safely stow their gear, then Rob got the bus going again, the sun much lower on the horizon as the desert around them darkened with the falling night.

Because they were now so close to home, Jared and Jensen settled into a seat closer to the front of the bus. Jensen was just settling back into his boyfriend’s arms when Colin cried out.

“They’re back! Guys, the lights are back!”

Everyone scrambled out of their seats, bumping into each other as they all tried to crowd towards the front of the bus. From the north, a stream of blue light was heading straight toward the bus.

Felicia shouted for Hugo to grab his camera. The handsome latino man was a step ahead, having already unzipped a black camera bag and hauled out the bulky camera inside of it. He had it on, perched on his shoulder, and focused on Felicia in under three seconds.

“This is Felicia Day for _Discovered Worlds_ on a school bus headed up E.T. Highway 375, on our way to Rachel, Nevada. The blue lights are back!”

She pointed toward the front of the bus, and Hugo panned the camera to show the kids pressed up towards the front of the bus, the light from the camera reflecting harshly off of the glass, glaring bright in the dim confines of the bus.

“I can’t see! Turn off that light!”

Felicia hastily hit the light switch for Hugo while calling out apologies.

“Ms. Day! You gotta see this!” Osric called to Felicia, excitedly.

Giving up on doing her job as a reporter, Felicia excitedly crammed in with the teens, gaping in wonder at the scene before them. By then, Rob had slowed the bus to 15 mph. He too, gaped in awe.

The lights were flowing toward the bus in a steady stream. The front was a rounded, bulbous head of blue light that flared out behind in a long tail of whitish-blue. Jensen gauged them to primarily be about 3 feet in length with a few being bigger, some as long as 5-6 feet. Jensen couldn’t count them if he tried, but to him it seemed like there were hundreds of mini blue comets heading straight for them. 

He was aware of his pulse racing in his veins and he could feel Jared’s heart thumping wildly against his back as his boyfriend held him tight in his long arms.

“Are they gonna hit us?!” Jared said in dread.

“They’re gonna hit us!” Rae cried out in fear.

When the lights were about twenty to twenty-five feet away from the bus, Rob slammed on the brakes, shouting in fear. Hugo braced himself against the seats and continued filming, while everyone else at the front crouched down and braced for what they thought would be an impact.

Just as the lights were about to smash into the windshield, Jared quickly wrapped his arms around Jensen’s head and forced the smaller boy to crouch even further down as he desperately tried to use his body to shield him. Around them, the others took cover too.

Rob threw his arm across his face just as the first of the lights hit the windshield with a soft ‘whump’ then began flowing to the left and along the left side of the bus. The bus began vibrating as the lights surrounded the entire bus and kept circling it.

Jensen popped his head out from under Jared’s arms. “Wh-what’s going on?!” he asked, looking out at the whirling lights in shock and fear.

“I don’t know!” Jared shouted over the cries and screams of the others in the bus.

Felicia carefully, yet nimbly hopped over the people in the aisle until she was back at Hugo’s side. “Are you getting this?!” she shouted.

“Oh yeah. It’s coming in nice and clear.” he said as he pivoted in place, his camera following the line of windows all around the bus.

Then, just as fast as they’d come, the lights whirled up and out of sight. Throwing open the emergency door at the back, Hugo jumped out onto the road. He trained his camera skyward just in time to catch the last of the lights spiraling straight up from the bus and into the darkening sky, then disappearing completely from sight.

At the front of the bus, despite shouts of warning from Rob and Traci, Osric threw open the doors and scrambled out onto the road, head thrown back looking for the lights. “They’re gone! Oh my god! Did y’all see that?! That was _AMAZING _!”__

Chaos fell on them again when a blue and white helicopter buzzed them as it passed overhead. Then vehicles from the direction of Rachel came roaring up, with Colin’s dad’s red Jeep leading the way.

As soon as it came to a stop, Mayor Speight came jumping out of it, rushing towards the bus just as all the occupants came out to meet him.

“Are you kids okay?!”

“Colin!” Fire Chief Ford shouted, as he came lumbering towards them, swerving round Speight.

“Dad!” Colin called, pushing through the other teens to meet his dad. The big man pulling his smaller son into his arms, relief pouring off of him.

Other vehicles came zooming up to park haphazardly along the highway and more parents and family of the kids were running over.

Jared was shocked when Jensen’s parents engulfed them both in fierce embraces. Donna Ackles weeping as she cradled Jensen and kissed the side of his head.

“Mom, Dad… what’s going on?” Jensen asked, staring wide-eyed over his mother’s shoulder at the way his father was hugging Jared with unshed tears in his eyes.

His mother pulled back to run a hand lovingly along the side of his face, struggling to stop crying. “A-after the news this morning, everyone’s been on high alert. Then when the trail of lights appeared to the north and started heading toward Rachel, everyone went outside to watch.”

As she was talking vehicles from the Nevada Highway Patrol (NHP) pulled up and the officers began piling out to set up a perimeter as news vans and other vehicles converged on them.

Alan then took over from his wife. “They were just meandering down the highway easy as pie; not bothering anyone. Many of us stood on either side of the road and even reached out to touch some of them. Me included.”

“You touched them?!” Jensen exclaimed, alarmed.

“It was fine. I was fine. Some of them seemed to even enjoy interacting with us. But then, all of a sudden, they all paused in place. The leading edge began racing off and that’s when we saw the headlights of the bus just clearing the horizon. All of them then took off in a great rush, all heading for you guys… for the bus!”

“The mayor and fire chief went racing by, following the lights, so we all jumped in our vehicles and followed. When we saw the lights surrounding the bus, we… we feared the worst.” Donna finished, a choked sob breaking through. Alan pulled Jared with him as he went to embrace his wife and son, Donna allowing Jensen to turn into Jared’s arms, and the four of them ended up standing there, just holding on to each other.

Jared was the first to pull back a bit. He looked at the older couple with a slight frown. “You mentioned something about news, this morning? What news?”

“A young girl was taken by a blue light last night, very early this morning, actually. She and her boyfriend were up at the Point, skywatching. So were a couple other locals. A blue light came out of nowhere and encased them both in its glow. When it left, only the boy was still there; lying unresponsive on the ground.”

As he was speaking, the other kids, their parents, Felicia, Hugo, and Rob all stepped closer to hear.

Jared was now breathing heavily, tears gathering in his eyes. “Tell me the truth. Please. Was it Alona Tal and Aldis Hodge? Is that why they weren’t in school today?”

Katie and Rae wailed in despair and clutched at each other when Alan and Donna nodded. Jared broke down crying and all Jensen could do was take him into his arms and hold him tight.


	9. Grounded

Later, Maria and Jules offered to work a double shift at the motel so that Jared and Jensen could go home and rest. J.D. and Hilarie had offered free dinner to all Rachel and Alamo residents, but none of the teens had much of an appetite. Jared and Jensen were grateful for the night off and promised to work a double shift on Saturday or Sunday to make it up to their co-workers.

Jared’s parents called two hours later from a hotel in Houston, having gone there for a Rancher’s Expo two days ago. They were frantic with worry about Jared and promising to rent a car and drive the 1500 or so miles back home because all flights had been cancelled due to the reappearance of the lights in the skies over Texas and all over the country. Once again, Rachel was the first with their blue lights.

Donna talked them out of renting a car by offering to let Jared stay with them until they were able to get a flight back. They agreed, but Jared still had to go back home to check on the ranch and feed their pets. Jensen said that he would help and the Padaleckis were grateful.

Jared and Jensen left the restaurant soon after the call ended. They walked hand in hand, quiet and deep in thought, back to the Ackles’ trailer home where Jared had parked his truck that morning.

As they were driving out to the Padalecki ranch, Jensen couldn’t take the quiet any longer.

Leaning over the middle console, ignoring how it was digging into his ribs, Jensen draped one arm over Jared’s middle while resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Eyes still red-rimmed and swollen, Jared kissed the top of Jensen’s head then nodded. “I’ll be okay. I just - I just can’t believe she’s gone. I wanna go see Aldis in the hospital.”

“He’s not in the hospital, baby. My dad said they took him to the Infirmary on Nellis.”

“That’s another thing that’s bothering me! Why take him there? He’s not military. No one in his family is!”

“I guess because of the UFOs, what happened to him is of national importance. I’m sure he’s getting the best care there. His parents went with him, I’m sure they’re keeping an eye on him.”

Jared nodded, then returned his full attention to the dirt road in front of him. Up ahead, he spotted the wooden moosehead set on a metal pole, marking the turnoff for his family’s ranch, with the reflective tape outlining its shape.

Despite the somber mood, Jensen laughed when he spotted it. “A moose head? Don’t you guys raise ostriches?”

Jared smiled. “My teammates call me Moose. They got it for me at a garage sale in Caliente as a gift for making captain last year. My dad trimmed it with reflective tape and put it there as a joke, but I kinda like it.”

Hugging Jared tighter, Jensen nuzzled into his shoulder. “I like it too.”

The dirt road began to curve around a low hill and when they cleared it Jensen sat up and gaped in surprise.

In a large clearing ahead was a single-story, rustic yet still elegant house made of stone, medium-tone wood, and steel. There was a half-circle flagstone driveway in front of the house with a short offshoot that led to a 3-bay garage off to one side made of the same materials as the house.

The thing that was amazing Jensen the most was that the entire property looked like an oasis in the middle of all the desert around it. There were tall trees of different varieties, thick, lush grass, and there was even a small pond surrounded by cottonwood trees a little past the garage.

Jared stopped the truck at the start of the driveway and waited as Jensen looked his fill. Finally, his boyfriend turned to him with wide green eyes and shook his head in wonder.

“ _This_ is where you live?” he asked breathlessly.

“Not bad, huh?” Jared nodded proudly.

“Not bad?! Jared, it’s like a paradise here!”

“My great-grandparents settled here. My dad said great-grandpa had a gift with dowsing rods. He found most of the wells in this county using his gift and he found the aquifer under this land that supplies water for our entire property.” 

“Why would you work for a measly paycheck at the motel if you have all this?”

“‘Cos’ the ranching life isn’t for me. I can work any job here, and do it well, but it was never in my blood. My dad came to terms with that years ago. I wanna go to college and study architecture and design. I, uh…” Jared paused and ran one hand through his hair, hand coming to rest on the back of his neck as he blushed slightly. “...designed our house, actually.” 

Jensen’s eyes shot to the house again, taking in the width and height of it, then turned back to Jared with another look of awe and wonder.

“When my parents wanted to renovate from the old farmhouse about three years back, my dad challenged me to come up with a design we’d all love, and this is it. I convinced them to leave the old farmhouse as it was and to build our new house up here on the hill. My mom didn’t want to deal with an overly large house with a lot of stairs because of her knees, and my dad wanted large, airy rooms that wouldn’t make him feel claustrophobic. I wanted a modern design that would work with the environment rather than clash with it, and we all wanted to take advantage of the great views we have from up here, too.”

“God, just when I think you couldn’t get any more amazing, you surprise me. This place is beautiful. What else don’t I know about you?” Jensen murmured softly, leaning over to nuzzle the side of Jared’s head, kissing the shell of his ear lightly as he hugged the taller boy to him.

Jared shot Jensen a cocky grin. He then shifted his truck into drive and instead took a side road around the house that Jensen hadn’t noticed earlier.

“I’ll show you the house later. I need to go check in with the guys first.”

“Guys?”

“My dad’s ranch hand. Sebastian is the foreman, he’s a skinny, loud Frenchman who thinks he’s the answer to every woman’s fantasy, but he’s also the best damn ranch manager in three counties. Sebastian, his grown sons and their families all live in the old farmhouse and work the ranch. Even their wives and oldest children.”

“This place sounds huge. Wish it was day so I could see it all.”

“I’m hoping you’d wanna come by regularly, actually. My parents wanna meet you. My momma said to tell you they’re sorry they’ve been too busy this week to meet you properly.”

“I’d like to meet them too.”

By the time Jared drove down to what Jensen assumed was the old farmhouse with a long, large barn not too far away from it, night had fully fallen and the land around them was blanketed in a dark so complete it reminded Jensen of just how isolated Jared’s home, the town, and anyone else who made this harsh, yet beautiful land their home, was.

Meeting Sebastian and the entire Roche family (minus the two sons and two grandkids who were on duty somewhere out on the property) was an experience Jensen couldn’t see himself ever forgetting. They were loud, friendly, rambunctious, and mischievous and that was just his opinion of the adults, the children having been fed earlier and sent up to their rooms to do their homework or to sleep for an early morning wake-up call.

The Roche’s wouldn’t take no for an answer when they invited Jared and Jensen to have supper with them and by then the boys’ appetite had returned, so they were grateful for the delicious and hearty fare.

Two hours later, Jensen was waving goodbye from the passenger window of Jared’s truck.

“I didn’t think we’d take this long. I think I’d better get you home, I’ll give you a tour of the house another time.” he said, and when he glanced at Jensen from the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help but notice the disappointment on Jensen’s face.

“Okay, fine. We’ll go now. Can’t stand when you make that face!” he laughed as he reached out to cup the side of Jensen’s face with one large hand.

The younger boy grinned happily at him, making Jared glad he’d changed his mind. Taking the dirt road that ran around the house again, Jared was soon back at the front of the property and pulling onto the stone driveway. He parked, then ran around the back of the truck to lead Jensen up the front walk and in through the front door.

Starting in the large and airy foyer, Jared started giving Jensen a tour. Taking him from room to room, pointing out features in each room that he thought might interest his boyfriend.

Oddly, Jensen was quiet as they moved about the house. Only humming or nodding to show that he was listening. Jared felt a tinge of disappointment and began worrying that he was boring him.

When they reached the kitchen, Jensen dutifully noticed the stone floors that he and his dad had taken weeks to choose every stone for, the massive center island that also served as a breakfast bar on one side and the large picture window over the sink so that his mother would have the great view outside to look at when she was at the sink.

He then watched as Jensen’s gaze roved over the entire room in an almost perfunctory manner before turning to look back at Jared with an expectant air.

Frowning in confusion, Jared cleared his throat nervously even as one hand went up to rub at the back of his neck. “Um, uh… that’s about it. The whole house.”

“Where’s _your_ room?” Jensen cut in, sounding anxious. He paused, as if realizing how oddly he was acting, then smiled tentatively up at Jared. “I mean, I’d really like to see your room. If that’s okay?”

“Sure, uh, it’s this way.”

Jensen followed right on Jared’s heels as they took a smaller archway out of the kitchen that turned on to a short carpeted hall with two doors on the left and one on the right. Jared pointed to the first, then second door on the left, saying ‘guest room, guest bathroom’ as he went. Pausing at the last door in the hall, Jared turned to look back at Jensen.

“My parent’s room is on the other side of the house in a hall similar to this one, but I’m sure you don’t wanna see that, do you?”

Jensen gave a short laugh and shook his head. “No, I don’t. Is this your room?”

“Yeah, come on in.” Jared opened then held the door for Jensen to enter before him.

Jensen stumbled a bit when the flooring changed from plush carpet to rich, beautiful hardwood. He let Jared grab and steady him as his eyes wandered hungrily around the room.

“Before you ask, my mom decorated it for me. She got the bed and the dresser made by a master carver in Texas and had it shipped here. I can design buildings and landscapes but interior decorating is _not_ a skill I have. No matter how gay I am.”

Jensen grinned at Jared’s need to point out his lack of decorating skills. “Don’t worry baby, there is no way you could ever be mistaken for a typical fag.”

Jared huffed out a laugh. “That’s not why... I didn’t mean… shut up.” he then mumbled, his heart picking up its pace at Jensen calling him ‘baby’. It happened every time Jensen used any term of endearment or nickname for him and Jared couldn’t get enough of it.

Jensen chuckled as he began examining the expert woodwork of the mirror-topped dresser. He ran one hand wonderingly over it, tracing the star-shaped frame of the mirror and the touches of Native American patterns and colors.

Jared’s whole room had a clear Southwest theme with the Texan Lone Star highlighted as a carving on the headboard as well as the frame for the dresser mirror. Even the colors reminded Jensen of his home state and of Jared, himself. Warm golden browns, ochre reds, cool teal, and cream accents.

Since he started dating Jared, Jensen had been near insatiable in wanting to know all he could about his boyfriend. He didn’t quite understand the need to know _everything_ about the older boy, but seeing Jared’s room had been very high on his list of ‘must-knows’. He wanted to explore every inch of the room but was afraid he’d come off as some kind of creeper to Jared, so he satisfied himself with going over to the heavy looking shelves filled with books and various odds and ends. Pointedly ignoring the bed and how large it was, even if his mind was determined to keep imagining what Jared looked like spread out naked on it.

There was something else Jensen had been wanting to do for a while now. Still trying to get up the nerve to broach the subject with the older boy, Jensen reached up to the nearest shelf and pulled down the Han Solo action figure Jared had propped up on an acrylic stand that was probably made for displaying the toy. He smiled when he saw the initials ‘J.T.P.’ carved into the bottom of the toy’s right foot. Setting it carefully back on its stand, Jensen turned to face Jared, wringing his hands nervously.

Jared leaned up against his dresser and fixed Jensen with a serious look. “You didn’t really wanna see the inside of my house, just my bedroom, didn't you?

Jensen gave Jared a wide-eyed, innocent look that slowly melted into an adorable sheepish grin. “Yeah, but I’m also interested in seeing your design. Your home is beautiful.”

Laughing softly, Jared sauntered slowly over to the younger boy. “Thanks - and it’s alright that you wanted to see my room so bad. I feel the same way about seeing yours.”

“You do?”

“Jen, you’re practically all I think about all day, every day. I wanna know everything there is to know about you. I wanna be able to picture you in your room when we’re apart. Is that too cheesy?”

Jensen stepped forward to meet Jared in the middle of the room, his arms going around the taller boy’s slim waist, his head tilting back, silently bidding his boyfriend to kiss him.

As with every time they kissed, Jensen’s body came alive the moment Jared’s soft lips touched his. Heat flooded him as he pressed himself impossibly closer to the taller boy. Both sets of hands molding and kneading at firm flesh beneath their clothes; breathy moans and sighs blending together as the kiss deepened, intensified.

Jensen’s hands came to rest on Jared’s waist, fingering the hem of Jared’s tee. “Can I?” he asked, voice rough with lust.

Jared nodded, then leaned in to run soft, wet kisses up the side of Jensen’s neck. He nibbled at the sensitive spot just behind Jensen’s ear, a shiver running through him when the younger boy groaned loudly in pleasure, pulling away when Jensen pulled his shirt up his body and over his head. The younger boy dropping the shirt to the floor and his hands going straight to Jared’s chest.

Jensen arched back slightly so that he could drink in the sight of Jared. Panting softly, as he ran his hands almost reverently over soft, golden skin. When his thumbs grazed hardened nipples, it was Jared’s turn to moan, his hips involuntarily pushing into the smaller boy, seeking relief.

“How good is your dad with a shotgun?” Jared gasped.

Chuckling, Jensen leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on Jared’s chest, brushing his lips lightly along as he licked and relished the slightly salty flavor. “Don’t worry, I’ve seen you at practice. I’m sure you can outrun him.”

Pulling back and dropping into a crouch, Jared turned and rushed Jensen backward until they were both falling onto his ridiculously soft king-sized bed.

Clumsy hands and countless breathless laughs later, they were down to only their boxers and one sock on Jared’s left foot. Pressed chest-to-chest so tightly, Jensen couldn’t tell where he ended and Jared began. The room suddenly felt overheated and all other thoughts that didn’t center around Jared flew right out of his head.

Kissing and grinding against each other was nothing new to them. They’d been doing it every stolen bit of privacy they could snatch during the week. But the skin-to-skin contact of their bodies was something new for them and Jared found himself lightheaded when what felt like all the blood in his body went rushing south.

He’d had plenty of partners in the past, one or two quite older and more experienced than he, but everything about Jensen - his smell, his voice, his touch - was slowly driving Jared insane with how everything the younger boy did, fired up his senses and made him feel like he was discovering the heady rush that came from sex all over again - multiplied by ten!

“I - I think we should stop.” Jared groaned.

“No.” Jensen murmured against the skin of Jared’s neck. The taste of the older boy intoxicating him.

Rolling them on the massive bed until Jared was pinning Jensen to the bed, large hands holding the smaller boy’s arms above his head, lower body pressed firmly between pale, silky smooth thighs.

“Just so we’re clear, we can fool around, but we’re not having sex today Jen.”

“What.. why?! I thought - I thought you wanted me?” Jensen exclaimed, then pushed up against Jared in a slow undulation that brought their arousals flush against each other.

“Sure feels like you do.” Jensen said, huskily. “I want this, Jared. I want you.”

“I want you too. But - _oh god_ \- stop, stop! We need to talk.” Jared gasped, eyes rolling, chest heaving as he pushed gently at Jensen’s shoulders.

Pouting, Jensen sat back on his haunches in the middle of the already messy sheets. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked, voice breaking on a slight tremble.

Scrambling up to mirror Jensen’s position, Jared hurried to cup the sides of Jensen’s face. Leaning in to kiss him softly, before pulling back to look him in the eyes, thumbs brushing gently over adorably freckled cheeks.

“I’ve been thinking about this since meeting your parents.”

“You’re not seriously gonna start talking about my parents _now_?!”

“You’re only sixteen, Jen! I’m eighteen.”

“So what? How old were you when you first had sex?” Jensen grumbled, pulling away to sit back against the headboard, dejection and hurt emanating from him.

“Fifteen, but this is not the same situation!” Jared hurried to explain, moving to sit beside Jensen. “I was dumb and in a big goddamn hurry to grow up, plus I thought I was in love. The guy didn’t give a damn about me other than what I could do for him. I regret letting him be my first. I don’t want that for you, Jen. When we do it, when we finally make love, we’re gonna do it the right way.”

“Jared, I love you. I could never regret being with you. I’m not trying to rush anything. I just know you’re _it_ for me.”

Grinning happily, Jared pulled Jensen until the younger boy was in his lap, face to face, legs on either side of Jared’s hips. “You’re it for me too, baby. It’s crazy ‘cos we haven’t even been together that long, but I just know I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are perfect. So fucking perfect. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? It’s me and with what happened to Alona and Aldis. It just doesn’t feel right… right now.”

Wrapping his arms around Jared’s neck, Jensen plastered himself to the bigger boy in a tight hug. Pushing his face deep into Jared’s silky soft hair, inhaling the smell of apple shampoo and a musk that was pure Jared.

“I just wanted to make you feel better.”

“I know, and you do! Just being here with me, getting to hold you makes me feel better.”

“So explain to me exactly when we can… ya know… do it?”

Jared laughed. “If you can’t even say it…” he teased.

“Fuck! When will you fuck me then!?”

Sobering slightly, Jared wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen’s chest, pulling him in tighter. “We are _not_ going to _fuck_. We are going to make love. _I_ am going to make love to you, in time, I promise.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Only with you. I’m tired of sleeping around, Jen. It never really made me happy even if it got me off. It never quite felt right. Your parents’ traditional views made me really think about what kind of relationship I want with you and all I know is I don’t want what I’ve had all these years. I want something more. My parents tried to tell me and I never listened, but my mom told me one day I’d meet the right guy and all the old-fashioned stuff I used to think was crap would make sense. And she was right. You deserve more Jensen, and you make me wanna be a better person.”

Jensen fought back a sudden urge to cry and resorted to hiding his face against the side of Jared’s long neck. “I love you, you big jerk.” he whimpered softly.

“I love you too.”

After another tight hug, Jared pushed Jensen off to his side and maneuvered him until they were both under his top sheet and laid out on the bed, pressed closely to each other, with Jensen’s head on his chest, one arm and one leg slung over Jared.

“Besides…” Jared whispered, turning so that he was stretched out on top of the smaller boy, fitting himself between Jensen’s bowed legs, and pushing their hips together in a slow, teasing roll. “Even if we won’t go all the way, there _are_ other things we could do.”

Jensen gasped as the feel of Jared’s hard body pressing into and moving against his once again set his heart pounding, blood racing through his veins.

Even through two layers of underwear, the feel of Jared’s arousal against his own had Jensen seeing stars. Pushing, pulling, fingers digging in to leave marks that will no doubt later bloom across skin. Marks of ownership both boys subconsciously yearned to leave on the other.

It was no surprise to either boy that they both finished fast. This being their first time coming close to having sex with each other.

“Holy hell, Jensen!” Jared rasped out, after minutes of trying to catch his breath. “If it’s this good without full on sex, I think going all the way with you might actually kill me!”

After they had both finished, Jensen first, then Jared right after, Jared had collapsed onto his smaller boyfriend. And yet, Jensen didn’t complain. He even seemed to be reveling in the feel of Jared’s full weight pressing him down into the bed. But eventually, sooner than Jared approved, Jensen began writhing beneath him, trying to slide out from under him.

“Ummhrm? Where you goin’?” Jared mumbled, his eyes heavy with the lassitude he always felt after having sex. The better the orgasm the faster his body wanted to shut down and rest.

“I feel all sticky and gross.” Jensen murmured, blushing as he gestured at both of their chests, streaked and smeared with the evidence of their first real makeout session. Jared found it incredibly adorable how, even after they’d just frotted the hell out of each other, Jensen was still shy when talking about sex.

“Stay there. I’ll bring ya something to clean up.” Jared said while stifling a yawn.

Jared never cared enough about any of his former partners to fight off his tendency to sleep after sex. But this was Jensen. Jared didn’t want to sleep without making sure Jensen was okay.

Rolling off of the bed, Jared stumbled toward his ensuite bath but returned quickly with a warm washrag. In no time, he had lovingly wiped down his boyfriend then tossed the cloth back in the general direction of the bathroom and then crawled back under the sheets with Jensen.

Once again, they ended up with Jared on his back with Jensen snuggled up tight to his side - one leg, one arm draped over Jared as if he was afraid someone would come in and take him away. In almost no time, both boys were fast asleep, feeling safe and secure in each other’s arms.

The next morning Jared and Jensen were jarred out of bed by a loud knocking noise coming from the large picture window in Jared’s room.

The two sat up quickly, sheets dropping to their waist as they both stared in shock and horror at the man staring angrily at them through the glass.

“DAD?!” Jensen shouted in disbelief.

“Oh god, I’m _so_ dead.” Jared whimpered, even as Jensen scrambled wildly to climb out of bed. He spilled out clumsily onto the floor with a quiet ‘ow’ then shot to his feet and began to frantically collect his clothes off of the floor.

Meanwhile, Jared sat transfixed as Alan Ackles stared daggers at him.

“Padalecki!” Alan barked, his deep voice easily heard through the glass.

“Yes, sir?”

“Let. Me. _IN_!”

“YESSIR!” this time, it was Jared who fell out of bed as he rushed to get out the door of his room, heading for the back door of the house to let Jensen’s father in, forgetting that he was only clad in a pair of tight, white underwear.

Before turning to meet Jared at the back door, Alan pointed a finger at his red-faced son who had just finished pulling his shirt on. “You… are in a world of trouble, young man!” He then turned and stormed off towards the Padalecki’s back door.

“Oh God!” Jensen whimpered, before turning and running out of the room.

Just as he reached the kitchen, Jensen’s mom as well as his dad were rushing into the open back door.

Donna went straight for Jensen even as Alan was demanding that Jared go put some clothes on. His boyfriend ran past him just as Donna Ackles threw herself into Jensen’s arms, repeatedly saying ‘thank god, thank god’ out loud.

“Mom? What’s wrong?”

Donna pulled away to stare incredulously up at her son, hands squeezing his upper arms in a painfully tight grip.

“What’s _wrong_?! Jensen, you and Jared never came home! We kept calling here and no one answered. We called the Roche’s but no one was answering there, either! People in Rachel have been helping us look for you two all night! After what happened to your two friends, how could you two just disappear like that?!” starting at a reasonable, yet forceful speaking volume, Donna ended her tirade in a loud shout that had Jared cringing as he made his way back into the room, now fully clothed.

When he moved to go to Jensen, he stopped when he caught the intensifying glare from Alan.

Meanwhile, Jensen was only then noticing how exhausted and pale his parents looked. Both with dark circles under their eyes, the lines on their faces deeper, his mother’s eyes swollen and bloodshot as if she’d spent hours crying.

“Mom, I’m so sorry for worrying you and Dad, but I’m fine. _We’re_ fine.” Jensen said in a low and calming tone, his own hands coming up to rub his mom’s arms soothingly. He looked over at his boyfriend and noticed the nervous side glances he was giving Alan and sighed. “And before you ask, dad, despite how you found us, _nothing_ happened! Jared was a _complete_ gentleman, despite how much I didn’t want him to be.”

“JENSEN!” Alan and Jared cried out at the same time, in shock and disapproval, while Donna turned her head to hide the laughter she was trying to fight back.

“Don’t think I don’t know you’re laughing over there, wife.” Alan growled. “You know this is all your fault!”

Donna whipped around to fix her husband with a perplexed frown. “ _My_ fault?! How is this all my fault?”

“We both know what a little hellion you were when you were his age! Breaking curfews and staying out all night! He’s exactly like you!”

Donna turned to face her husband, resting both hands on her hips as she fixed her husband with narrowed green eyes that were the exact same shade as Jensen’s. “You act like you don’t remember who I broke all those rules for, Ackles. Well I remember! I also remember you sure weren’t complaining about it back then!”

“Mom, Dad… please, I’m sorry. Stop fighting!” Jensen called out to them. His parents rarely ever fought, and when they did, it was never loud like this.

Jared had by then made his way around the fighting couple and taken Jensen into his arms, trying with all that he had to send his boyfriend reassurance and love through his touch.

Just then, a booming voice rang through the room, freezing the Ackles’ and Jared where they stood.

“WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?! Jared? Where’s Jared? WHERE’S MY SON?!”

“I’m right here! Mom, Dad… I’m fine, I’m right here.” Jared hastily called out, stepping around the kitchen island so that his parents could get a better view of him.

He felt Jensen take his hand into his, then giving it a slight squeeze as a sign of support. Jared stepped closer to the two older couples and squared his broad shoulders, trying to instill confidence in his stance.

“Mr. and Mrs. Ackles… these are my parents. Sharon and Gerald Padalecki. Mom, Dad… that’s Alan and Donna Ackles and this…” Jared paused to pull Jensen into his arms again. “...this is my Jensen.”

Huffing angrily, Alan gave his wife the look she knew to mean they would continue their discussion at home, then stepped around her to stomp toward Jared and Jensen.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Sharon and Gerald, I wish it had been under better circumstances.” Alan said, sending the befuddled couple a tight smile. He then turned and gently, yet firmly pulled Jensen out of Jared’s arms. “As for you. You are not allowed to be with or even speak to my son. He is grounded for a month!”

“Dad!” Jensen cried out, stricken.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you are only sixteen years old and even though I believe you when you say nothing happened, fact is, I just caught you two practically naked in bed together! You better be glad it’s only a month and not _forever_! We are going home!”

With that, he marched Jensen toward the front doors, Jensen throwing a tear-filled gaze back at Jared, the older boy looking bereft.

Donna patted Jared on one shoulder and smiled sadly up at him. “He’s just tired and angry at the scare you two gave us. So am I, but I know you both didn’t mean to do that to us and so will my husband when he calms down.”

She then turned and politely shook Gerald and Sharon’s hands. “I’m truly sorry we had to meet this way. I need to get going, but I’m sure Jared can explain what’s been going on.”

With that, she quietly went out the same way her husband and son had. Sharon and Gerald turned to look at their son, who stood there with his hair in disarray and barefoot in a rumpled pair of pajama bottoms and tee shirt.

“Um, welcome home?” he said, sheepishly, hoping for, but not really expecting a reprieve from the severe scolding his parents were about to dish out.


	10. The Draft

“I can’t believe your dad grounded you for a whole month then got Hilarie to switch me with Jared so that you two can’t even work together anymore. Talk about harsh!”

Jensen sighed as he helped Traci to change the bedding in the last room they were scheduled for cleaning.

“You okay?” she asked worriedly, pausing to take in Jensen’s grim face and dejected posture.

“Yeah. It’s only been a little over a day and I miss him.”

Dropping the flat sheet she’d been about to stuff in their laundry cart, Traci stepped around the bed to give Jensen a hug.

“He misses you too. You should see him slumping around the restaurant, everyone being so nice ‘cos they feel bad for him.” 

“Thanks for doing this, I know you hate working the motel side.”

“It’s not that I hate it, it’s just I get better tips at the restaurant.”

“Oh! _Now_ you tell me!” Jensen laughed, then picked up an uncovered pillow and whacked Traci on the side of the head with it.

“Oh, you want a pillow fight? It’s on, Frackles! Prepare to die!” Traci crowed, shoving him onto the bed as she dove for the other naked pillow then whomped him square in the stomach with it.

“Oof!” Jensen grunted before rolling off the bed and onto his feet with his own pillow still in hand, whipping around to whack Traci on the other side of her head with it. “BRING IT, Dim-Witty!” Jensen shouted, cackling maniacally.

Gasping in outrage, Traci began hitting Jensen with her pillow so hard and fast, he had no choice but to use his own pillow as a shield as he tried to maneuver around her. By this time, they were both red-faced and wheezing with laughter.

Jensen still felt as if there was a Jared-shaped hole in his heart, but horsing around with Traci was helping to lift his spirits and realize that his dad really could’ve made the stipulation ‘forever’ and not just a month.

It would be hard, but Jensen thought that as long as he could still look at Jared now and then; that it would be enough to hold him over until the month was up. After all, his dad said they couldn’t _see_ , each other.

Just then, Traci gave his back a particularly vicious slam with her pillow and the room was suddenly filled with hundreds of feathers slowly drifting down to cover them and to settle on the floor and everywhere else in the room.

“Oh shit!” Traci groaned as she looked around her at the mess she’d made. Feathers were stuck to the riot of color that was her hair, reminding Jensen of some kind of psychedelic chicken and he burst out laughing. His face now beet red as he fell on the bed clutching his stomach and trying to catch his breath between bursts of wheezy giggles. 

“What are you two doing in here?!” Hilarie shouted from the door of the room, both teens turning to stare at her, guilt and fear in their expressions.

“It’s my fault, Hilarie. I broke the pillow, Jensen had nothing to do with it.” Traci blurted out, stepping forward to show her the torn pillow minus almost all of its feathers.

“That’s not true, ma’am. I hit her with a pillow first.” Jensen rushed to stand at Traci’s side.

Traci shot him an exasperated look which he ignored.

“While I find it commendable to see that both of you have the gumption to try and take all the blame to spare the other, I’m still not happy with you ruining a perfectly good pillow. I will be taking the cost of it from both of your paychecks this week, splitting the cost evenly between you two.” Fighting back a laugh at how ridiculous the both of them looked with feathers sticking out of their hair. 

Hilarie cleared her throat and put on her sternest expression. “Now, Traci get back to work and start cleaning up this mess, use the spare pillow in the closet to replace the one you broke. The guest is due to be back sometime today and I don’t want them coming back to this.” Turning, Hilarie pointed a finger at Jensen. “You go to the storeroom behind the restaurant and get a new spare pillow.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jensen said, and started for the door.

“Stop, stop…” Hilarie laughed, grabbing Jensen by the shoulders, then quickly picking feathers out of his hair. “Can’t have any of my staff walking around looking like this. Okay, you’re all pretty again. Now get back to work!”

Jensen rushed out of the room and jogged across the lot. It didn’t take him long to get to the storeroom and open it with the key only given to employees.

The storeroom was actually a converted shipping container. At one end a strong, steel door frame and door had been built into the side. At the other end was the machinery that controlled the cool air inside of the container. The door had a deadbolt as a lock and it didn’t take long for Jensen to open the door then step inside.

Right away, his body shivered, yet also relished the sudden change in temperature. It wasn’t a severely hot day outside but one thing Jensen had come to greatly enjoy after moving to Nevada was a good air conditioner.

The container had no windows because the harsh sunlight in this environment had a way of fading or discoloring furniture and other items kept near windows, so Jensen hit the light switch and waited until the lights that were strung up along the ceiling of the forty-foot long container came on.

Walking past the shelves and bins that held amenities and cleaning supplies, Jensen made his way to the back of the trailer where linens, pillows, and towels, all of them still in plastic-wrapped bundles, were neatly laid out and piled up as high as his waist or higher, on large wooden pallets.

He was just about to climb up onto a pallet of towels to reach the bins of pillows stacked behind it when he was grabbed and dragged off the stack so quickly and effortlessly, all Jensen could do was give out a small squeak before he recognized the long, muscled arms wrapping around him.

Sagging with relief, Jensen dropped his head back onto Jared’s chest as Jared’s hands locked in front of him and pulled Jensen back until they were pressed close.

Jared kissed Jensen where neck meets shoulder, then began kissing his way up the side of Jensen’s neck until he reached his ear. “I miss you.” Jared said, voice husky with need, warm breath tickling the fine hairs of Jensen’s ear and sending shivers radiating out all over his body.

Jensen laid his hands over Jared’s and squeezed tightly. “Miss you too. Feel like it’s been forever. But if my parents find out about this, they might extend my grounding up to the day I graduate.”

“I know, I know. I just saw you coming in here and I couldn’t help myself, baby. Please, can we just stay like this for a few minutes? I just wanna hold you.”

“This is so crazy, Jay. We haven’t even been dating for long, yet I feel like my whole world just turned gray without you in it. It’s kinda scary how… how much I love you.”

“I know. I once asked my mom how she knew she was in love with my dad and how I’d know it when it happened to me. She told me that first loves are almost always strong and consuming. Makes you super happy but also makes you a little crazy.”

“I think you’re mom is right.” Jensen chuckled. “I’m definitely crazy about you.”

With a muffled groan, Jared dropped his hands to Jensen’s narrow hips then turned him so fast the younger boy was left gasping in surprise, then moaning in pleasure when Jared caught his lips in a searing, almost frantic kiss.

Next thing Jensen knew, Jared had somehow picked him up and perched him on a nearby crate and was pressed up tight between his legs. Jensen threw his arms around Jared’s neck and tried to press himself as close to the bigger boy as he could. Their chests were pressed so tightly together he could feel the hard nubs of Jared’s nipples through the thin material of their tees.

Both boys froze, then whipped their heads about when the trailer’s door squeaked open and they saw Hilarie standing there with a frown on her face.

Jensen pushed Jared away as he hastily scrambled off the box and back on his feet. Jared steadying him when his wobbly knees had him swaying.

“Hil!” Jensen exclaimed. “I.. uh, nothing happened, we were just talking, and---”

“Oh, don’t even try Jensen. Neither one of you could’ve been talking all that much with your tongues down each other’s throats.” Hilarie suddenly laughed, amusement twinkling in her eyes. “I respect your mother and father and know that you two are not supposed to be talking to each other, let alone be playing tonsil hockey in my storeroom. So, to not upset them I won’t tell your mother, who is less than twenty feet away in the diner, mind you, about this. What I _will_ do is give you another five minutes to say goodbye to each other then for both of you to get back to work.” With that, she winked at a thoroughly red-faced Jensen, then turned and left, closing the door firmly behind her.

“Oh my god, that was embarrassing.”

Jared chuckled, but nodded in agreement.

“Do you think she’ll tell my mom?”

“Naw Hil is cool. But we better get back to work and not push our luck.”

“What are we gonna do about the bus ride to school? You gonna go back to taking your truck?”

“Hell no, even if we can’t talk or even sit with each other, I’m not giving up seeing you every morning. They can’t stop us from looking.”

“How are we gonna do this for a whole month?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. He could ground you for a year and I’d still wait for you.”

Jared pulled Jensen into another kiss, putting all of his pent up emotions into it. He then pulled away, smiled sadly, then whirled and ran out of the room before Jensen could tempt him to take things further. The younger boy was like a drug that Jared just couldn’t get enough of.

“Dude, quite staring at your boyfriend like a lovesick cow and pay attention. You’re next.” Chad grumbled as he gave Jared a slight shove to the back.

Tearing his eyes from Jensen, who was sitting in a booth across the diner with Traci and Osric. Jensen looked paler than usual, and he had dark smudges under his thick-lashed, beautiful green eyes and when he stared back at Jared, the older boy could see the deep yearning that mirrored the strong need inside of himself.

Whipping around, Jared growled and shoved Chad back into Chris who caught the smaller boy around the waist and growled back at Jared. “Hey! Keep your hands off Padalecki.”

“Fuck off, Kane!”

“Just because you’re having problems in your relationship doesn’t give you the right to be shoving my boy!”

“Well, tell _your boy_ to mind his fucking business!” Jared snarled, using his larger size to loom over the pair.

“Jared.” Chad whimpered, hurt plain in his expression and voice.

Jared’s frustrated anger disappeared as if it were a popped balloon, only to be replaced by remorse.

Running one large hand through his hair, Jared sighed gustily. “Dude, I’m sorry. Both of you, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

Chris’ murderous expression vanished and he smiled reassuringly at his friend. “Dude, it’s fine. We understand.”

“Sorry for pushing.” Chad murmured as he stepped back toward Jared and laid a consoling hand on the bigger boy’s shoulder. “I just hate seeing you like this. Both of you.”

“Naw, man. I was the one throwing my weight around. Sorry.”

When Jared glanced back at Jensen he saw his boyfriend slowly settling back into his seat, having obviously jumped up when he and Chris nearly went at each other. His expressive eyes spoke volumes to Jared; the concern and worry more than evident in them. Jared smiled reassuringly at him, then caught Donna Ackles watching them from the corner of his eye.

Jared hastily turned back around to the counter where Madge, one of Hilarie’s seasonal workers was standing. He ignored Chad’s snort at Jared’s order; a bottle of water, an extra-large mocha-hazelnut frappe, a half dozen assorted donuts and two large crab salad croissants.

“What?” he asked Madge, who was staring at him with a slightly shocked expression. “I’m a big guy and I eat more than usual when I’m upset. Don’t judge Madge.”

The forty-something woman just rolled her eyes, then smiled warmly at Jared before turning away to prepare his order.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Jared, Chad, and Chris were joining their bus driver Rob at his table; Jared having figured it had the best view of Jensen, sitting with his friends in Rachel’s townie section. He loved how every time Jensen would look over and catch Jared staring at him, the younger boy’s pale cheeks would brighten with a delicate blush that just made him that much more beautiful.

Jared was distracted from eating while admiring Jensen from afar by the reporter, Felicia Day, stepping up to their table. “Good morning, all. Mr. Benedict, Jared, Christian, and… and.. Chad, is it?”

They all greeted her in turn. 

“Good memory.” Rob said.

“Makes my job easier to remember names.” she replied, smiling cheerily.

“What can we do for you, Miss Day?”

“Well, our van is still down and the rental agency in Alamo says they still don’t have any cars to rent us. Dinwiddie says he could fix the problem if he had a part he can only get in Alamo, but he’s been so busy all weekend he hasn’t had the time to run up there to get it. At least not during business hours. I was hoping you could give us a ride to and from Alamo again and I’d be happy to pay you for the trouble.”

“No trouble at all. But I don’t head back here until the end of the day, when the schools let out.”

“That’s fine, we’ve got errands to run all day anyways, so we can just meet up with you again when you’re heading back here.”

“Okay, that’s fine with me. Just meet the bus at the high school at five. We’ll be rolling out of here in fifteen.”

“Great! Thanks again Mr. Benedict.”

“Just call me Rob. Everyone does.”

She smiled and waved as she turned and made her way back to her table, where her cameraman was busy shoveling food into his mouth.

“Finish up quick boys, and pack up what you’re taking with you. I’m gonna hit the head then we’ll be heading out.

“Yes, sir.” they all said.

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later, Rob pulled out onto ET Highway with eight teenagers and two reporters on board.

Jared found himself sharing the seat right behind Rob with the reporter Felicia. Across the aisle from them, carrying a complicated looking video camera and two or three large black bags sitting beside him, sat her cameraman Hugo. Behind him were Sandy and Colin, talking quietly as they leafed through fashion magazines.

Two seats behind Jared and Felicia, Chad and Chris were cuddling, both dozing while leaned up against each other. Across the aisle from them were Katie and Rachel, the two girls slumped low in their seat, kissing softly. At the very back of the bus, Traci and Osric were on Jared’s side of the bus while Jensen was across the aisle from them leaned up against the window staring listlessly out at the slowly brightening desert.

Jared ached to see the boy he’d grown to love so much looking so sad and lonely. But if he ever wanted to be with Jensen again, Jared had to follow Jensen’s dad’s decision and just hope the time apart would fly by fast for both of them.

Jensen could feel Jared’s eyes on him. He knew the older boy wanted him to look at him too, but Jensen was finding it harder and harder to look but not touch. He knew he could possibly be hurting Jared by refusing to look at him, but Jensen just had to hope that Jared would understand why.

Sighing heavily, Jensen stared fixedly at the gloomy, slowly brightening landscape. Resting his forehead against the glass, he relished the coldness of it, caused by the cold desert wind he could make out blowing debris and weeds about.

Suddenly, something dark blocked his view causing him to sit up as he reared back and stared out at the creature _flying_ beside the bus and easily keeping pace with it. Jensen couldn’t really make out a solid shape, but the overall form was definitely humanoid; as in, clearly having arms and legs. Only on a much smaller scale. It looked to be about two feet tall, with a very slim and willowy build. It was also surrounded by a vaporous corona that was a shade or two darker than its skin and trailed out behind it as it dipped and dived alongside the bus.

The creature’s eyes however, were what fascinated Jensen the most. They were cat-shaped but the eyeballs themselves were a solid iridescent blue color with actual points of light swirling in them, like stars caught in a pool of still water.

“Jensen? What’s wrong?” Jared asked. Because he’d been staring longingly at Jensen, he’d noticed the moment his boyfriend stiffened and reared back from the window.

Those near Jared stopped their chatter and stared at Jared in confusion, most turning to follow his gaze to Jensen. A few, however, turned to look out their own windows. Each staring in transfixed wonder at other creatures that could just barely be made out in the gloom outside of the bus.

“What the HELL?!” Rob suddenly shouted, the bus lurching as he slammed on the brakes, bringing the bus to a screeching halt.

When Jared and a few others whipped about to look in Rob’s direction, all of their gazes were snared by another one of the creatures that Jensen and a few of the others had been mesmerized by. The one hovering outside of the windshield, right in front of Rob, was paler than the others, almost white.

When Jared whipped around to look back at Jensen, his gaze skittered across the others who were also staring dazedly out their windows, just as each of them raised one hand to press press against the cool glass, fingers splayed out palm flat on the surface.

Some kind of internal alarm went off deep in Jared’s gut and he was moving, something telling him he had to get to Jensen. Just as he was about to reach the last row, Jared could hear Traci, Chris, and Katie calling out to their own partners; panic infusing their voices when they couldn’t get them to respond.

Then Jared was in Jensen’s seat, right behind him - grabbing the smaller boy by the shoulders, shaking him slightly even as he tried to turn him away from the creature Jared could now clearly see hovering on the other side of the glass.

Up front, Felicia and Colin were shouting at Rob, who had his hand pressed to the large front windshield, just as out of it as Jared's friends and boyfriend. Hugo had his big camera on his shoulder and was panning it around slowly, even as he was yelling at Felicia to call the cops on her phone; the younger woman yelling that she’s trying but there was no signal.

Sandy was cowering in her seat, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, whole body trembling with fear.

Jared went back to trying to yank Jensen away from the glass, giving up on being gentle about it as he did. He was now pulling as hard as he could, but it was like trying to move a pillar of stone. His boyfriend was immovable; and then the weird ball of light outside of Jensen’s window began swirl and shift, its shape looking more and more solid, Jared could do nothing but hold onto Jensen and stare. The blue glowing shape then began to reach out a tendril of what looked like glowing blue water floating in midair; the tip reshaping until it resembled a small hand. It then moved to its hand to where Jensen had his own pressed up against the glass, a blinding rush of protective rage filled Jared.

“NO! HE’S MINE!” Jared roared at the strange light, fury and helplessness filling him.

The moment its hand was in place its entire swirling shape compacted further in on itself then lit up in a blinding, incandescent flare of light. One by one the other aliens -because that’s all these flying, floating creatures could be in Jared’s mind- lit up the predawn gloom as each placed their hand on their own corresponding windows. Connecting somehow with the five humans who were doing the same on the inside of the bus.

As one - Jensen, Rob, Osric, Chad and Rachel gasped audibly, their bodies stiffening as if they’d been shocked.

When Jared looked back at Jensen’s hand, he could see that the light that infused the creature outside of the bus was flowing through its hand, through the glass as if it wasn’t even there and into Jensen’s hand.

“No, no no no!” Jared cried, as he redoubled his efforts to pull Jensen from the window. 

Then it was Jared’s turn to freeze in place and go ramrod straight when the light reached his hands that were clasped tightly to Jensen’s waist. The light flowed into Jared even as it also continued traveling down Jensen’s body.

Jared felt the light spilling into him and every instinct inside of him told him to let go of Jensen and save himself, but his brain and his heart couldn’t - no, _wouldn’t_ let him. Now, the light was filling his mind even as it continued to cover their bodies.

Jared could feel his mind slipping, falling into a blackness that scared him, yet also filled him with a sense of inevitability. His vision began to white out and just as he was about to completely lose consciousness, he heard Jensen in his mind, calling to him, sounding so scared and lost.

_Jared? Jared, help me please!_

Back at the Little A’Le’Inn restaurant, Donna Ackles was serving two men in military uniform when the men’s radios went off at the same time with loud squeals and screeches, then a jumble of voices could be heard coming through the devices.

The bigger of the two palmed his radio and spoke into it urgently even as all conversation in the diner slowly petered out, then died altogether as everyone turned to look at the soldiers sitting at the counter.

“This is Sergeant Rhumor, repeat. You are 10-29, you’re coming in weak. 10-13 your last transmission.”

There was another loud screech and then a clear voice came through the radio.

“Sergeant, the anomalies are back! Five klicks southeast of Rachel on the 375, recon chopper team reported a school bus is stopped and the anomalies are circling it. Is Lieutenant Wade with you?”

The sergeant looked over at the much smaller man with a grim expression. “Yes, he is. We’re at the diner.”

“Highway Patrol and Alamo police are nearly there already. Please hold for General Worthy.”

Donna made no attempt to hide the fact that she was listening in. When she heard the words ‘school bus’ mentioned, she’d had to fight the urge to run straight out of the diner as a few others in the diner were doing, jump in her car and go racing down the 375 to look for her son. But something inside of her, maybe a mother’s instinct, told her that she’d get more answers out of the pair of soldiers sitting right in front of her.

When the shorter one dropped some cash on the table and made to rise from it, Donna moved to block him. To her surprise J.D., Hilarie, and some of the other Rachelites followed her example and surrounded the two men.

“Folks, folks… please don’t panic. I am Lieutenant Travis Wade, Public Relations Officer stationed at Nellis. This is Sergeant Lee Rumohr. I suggest y’all wait here while the sergeant and I head out to the location. As soon as we know anything we’ll let y’all know.” said the shorter man in a conciliatory tone.

“Fuck that.” Donna said, grimly, gaining a shocked, yet approving look from J.D. Morgan. “My son is on that bus.”

“My brother, too!” shouted Odelia Chau, standing on a chair at the back of the crowd.

“My sister and the other kids from Rachel too.” added Troy Dinwiddie.

By then Sergeant Rumohr was also on his feet and looking nervously around him at the angry faces of the crowd surrounding them.

“When we get out there, we’ll be able to better ascertain what has happened. Now please, I insist you let us through so we can get to our vehicle and do our jobs.” Wade demanded.

“Where are you parked?” J.D. demanded.

“Across the highway.”

“My truck is right outside, I’ll give you a ride. We’re all going with you.”

Wade sighed, then nodded. Everyone then began to move for the door.

Outside the diner, outsiders dashed across the dusty parking lot, scrambling to get to their vehicles parked on the other side of the highway.

Donna, Troy, Odelia, and J.D. packed into J.D.’s large, blue Bronco along with Wade and Rumohr.

Hilarie and Madge were the only ones left standing at the door to the Little A’Le’Inn diner, watching as cars and trucks around the diner and across the highway began speeding north on 375.

Turning to Madge, Hilarie took in the older woman’s worried expression and patted her softly on the arm. “We better get on the phones and start calling the others. I’m sure Alan Ackles has heard already, always being at Mayor Speight’s side and all these days, but I’m gonna try to call him anyways. Can you try and get a hold of Jared’s parents?”

Madge nodded and the two women, being long-time residents of Rachel, and used to dealing with hard times, moved as one to start spreading the word.


	11. They're Heeere

Felicia Day could hear someone crying. Female. Sounded like a young girl. She stiffened, then thrashed about on the hard surface she was laying on, her arms and legs hitting obstructions she couldn’t see.

 _I’m blind!_ her mind screamed, sending waves of fear through her; causing her pulse and breathing to rise to a frantic level. Everything was black. She tried waving her hand in front of her, then bit back a whimper when she realized she couldn't even see that.

Though she’d never been in a situation quite like this, years of being a telejournalist came into play. She’d learned a long time ago that the worst thing one could do when thrust into a scary situation was to panic.

Exerting all of her will, Felicia reached out cautiously to feel about her and realized she was still in the bus and lying in the narrow aisle that ran up the middle of the bus. She used the seats on either side of her to pull herself up into a sitting position and then to flip over onto her hands and knees. She then began to move along the aisle, her hands reaching out to guide her.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” she called out as calmly as she could, unable to stop the slight wavering of her voice.

It wasn’t long before her left hand hit, then latched onto a muscled, hairy leg. When she shook the leg, a low groan came from further up the aisle and Felicia recognized the voice when the person cursed softly.

“Hugo? Is that you? Are you okay?”

“Fel? Yeah, I think so. I-I can’t see.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“What the hell happened? Oh fuck, my camera!”

The leg yanked out of her grasp as Hugo struggled to get on his own hands and knees and began feeling around him.

She heard him breathe a sigh of relief just as he spoke, his voice a little further away. “Found it. I think it’s okay. It doesn’t feel damaged.”

“Fuck the camera Hugo! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Except for the not being able to see, I feel fine. You?”

“Yeah, same here.”

“H-hello? Is someone there?” came the voice of a young girl from behind Felicia, the reporter just then realizing that the crying she’d heard earlier had stopped.

“Who’s there?” Felicia called out.

“S-Sandy McCoy. I-I can’t see. My friend Colin is with me, he can’t see either.”

“What about the other kids?” Felicia demanded, only then noticing that there was an eerie quiet all around them now.

“I hear sirens.” said Hugo, and Felicia sighed heavily with relief.

Somebody was coming to help them.

“I can see light!” cried the voice of a young boy.

“Who’s that?” Felicia called out.

“It’s me, Colin Ford.”

“The Fire Chief’s son?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you see, Col?” Sandy asked, sounding tense.

“Like little pinpricks of light. They’re getting bigger.”

“I can see them too!” Hugo suddenly called out.

At that point, Felicia noticed she was seeing the same thing happening with her vision. A second later, Sandy called out that she was seeing them too.

Felicia’s heart clenched with relief when she waved her hand in front of her face and noticed that the quickly growing pinpoints of light in her vision shifted as her hand moved.

She sat, trying to quell nervous twitches as her vision slowly returned. When she could see enough to make out the blurred features of her surroundings, she could just discern the outline of a man standing at the front of the bus; facing the large front windshield.

As her vision cleared even more, Felicia finally recognized the man to be Mr. Benedict, the driver.

It seemed that the others were also regaining their sight, and like Felicia, all of them staring confusedly at the bus driver’s back.

Sandy broke her gaze from Rob just as Colin started calling out to him, asking if he was okay. Her eyes wandered over the other two people that were up and awake, blinking rapidly as she took in the whole interior of the bus.

“Jared!” she shouted as she noticed the tall teen slumped in the first bench behind the driver’s seat. Him falling over must’ve been why she’d ended up on the floor.

She scrambled back up the aisle to him, grabbing him with both hands and shaking him gently as she peered worriedly at his lax expression and getting no response. “JARED!” she shouted.

“Chris and Katie won’t wake up either!” Colin shouted from further back in the bus, making Sandy look up at him. He was standing in the middle of the aisle, looking like a lost little boy, as he took turns looking at the seats to either side of him. Felicia darted down the aisle and pushed past Colin to get to the far end of the bus. She gasped softly when she found only Traci passed out, just as the other kids were.

She leaned down to shake the young girl but got no response as well. Turning, Felicia looked back at the others. “Only Traci is back here. Where are the others guys?”

“Others?” Hugo asked from the far front of the bus, the big man with his hand held in mid air - Hugo having noticed that Rob hadn’t moved or spoken since they’d all awakened - as if he were about to grab the smaller man’s shoulder.

“They’re not in the bus.” Felicia said, worriedly. “Jensen, Osric, the blond boy, and the black-haired girl. It’s like they just disappeared.”

Hugo jumped when Rob suddenly turned in place to face them. All of them gasping at the sight of the man’s glowing blue eyes. He then gave them a toothy smile that made the hairs on the nape of Felicia’s neck stand up.

“Don’t worry about the four. They are with Alona now, being prepared. Their partners here will awaken when they are needed - when the time is right. Right now, they need the deep sleep they are in to also prepare.”

“Prepare for what?” Sandy demanded, moving back up the aisle, slowly, cautiously. Rob’s smile impossibly widened.

“For the war.”

“War?!” Colin exclaimed.

“You’re not Rob Benedict.” Sandy said, her brown eyes narrowed, lips pressed thin as she stared intently at Rob.

“No, Miss McCoy. I am not. But don’t worry, your Mr. Benedict is still in here.” he said, while tapping the side of his head. “Dreaming as good of a dream as I could give him. He is happy. Trust me.”

“What is going on here?” Hugo mumbled, face twisted with confusion.

“I will tell you all, but first I need to make sure we won’t be interrupted as I do.”

“Who _ARE_ you?!” Felicia demanded.

The ‘Rob-Thing’ - as Sandy was now dubbing the weird man - smiled that creepy, toothy smile again, then did a little bend at the waist.

“You would never be able to say my true name with your human vocal chords. So, you may call me Bus Driver. Or just Driver if you prefer.”

Just then, they all noticed the many vehicles headed their way. The lead car, a Highway Patrol car, was a little over 400 feet away when its flashing lights suddenly died, engine cut off, and it came to a screeching halt in the middle of the highway.

Soon after, more vehicles followed, each spreading out to avoid each other but all of them dying out at approximately the same point as the patrol car had, until there was a veritable line of cars around the bus in a semicircle. Overhead, a news chopper tried to swoop down low over the bus to get a better view of the bus.

Inside the big yellow vehicle, Driver looked up with his glowing eyes and softly tsked in a disapproving tone. His blue eyes flared briefly and then the chopper’s rotors just stopped with a loud clanking noise, startling all those in the area.

An invisible force then seemed to pluck the chopper out of the sky and deposited it at one end of the line of vehicles - the occupants inside looking shaken, but unharmed.

“There.” Driver said with a smile. “Now we can continue without interruption. At least for a while.”

“What have you done with our friends?” Sandy demanded, Colin stepping to her side, expression grim yet determined.

“That answer is in the story I’m about to tell you. But first, Mr. Ateo…?” Driver turned to Hugo with a questioning smile - the big man smiling back uneasily; not quite sure how to react.

“Uh, yeah?” he said.

“If your camera is operational, I’m gonna need your services.”

Smiling sheepishly, Hugo reached back to pick up the large camera he’d braced on the dashboard when no one was looking. Driver spotted the blinking red light on the device then laughed.

“You already had it on, and I hadn’t a clue!” Driver chuckled. “Sure sign of a good cameraman.”

“Um, Felicia signals me and I do it.”

Driver turned to smile at Felicia. The redhead looking suddenly nervous.

“And that is an equally good sign of a good telejournalist. I’m _SO_ happy you four are here. Makes everything _so_ much easier when you’re working with people you like, don’t ya think?”

“What are you going to do… uh, Driver?” asked Felicia.

Driver gave her a beatific smile.

“I’m going to do what I came here a _long_ time ago to do.”

“And what’s that?”

“To save your world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this first part. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think. Feedback is precious to us writers, after all!  
> Also, please be sure to let Dancing_Adrift know how awesome her art is. She worked so hard and deserves all the kudos and love she can get.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and see you again on my next adventure!  
> xoxo -Jess-


End file.
